Firepower
by ninewood
Summary: The Doctor, Zoe and Jamie help save a planet of dragons from dragon hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The cavern was quiet while the water dripped down the walls and the smoke floated in the air. At the middle of the cavern, twelve large dragons slept on large nests made from a variety of material. None of the dragons move as the sound of footsteps filled the air and something entered the cavern.

The Drago was a large creature, standing thirty-five feet in height, and large claws and talons curled on its feet and hands. The long tail swished back and forth as it walked by the nests and the razor sharp spikes on the end of the tail wobbled. Each of the eight heads turned, looking at one dragon or another, and the oily, black scales shimmered in the light from the natural light of the cavern. Snorting, the Drago left the cavern and the water dribbled into the puddles on the floor.

"No!" Jamie's voice shouted.

"But you promised," Zoe said, standing near the edge of the swimming pool. She was surprised to find that the TARDIS had a pool and the Doctor said she could use it any time she wanted to. Dressed in a blue bikini, she looked at the doorway to the dressing room and sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Come now, Jamie, there's no need to be shy," the Doctor said, wearing a black and white striped bathing suit from the thirties or forties. Hearing a low growl, they watched as Jamie came out of the dressing room and his arms were crossed over his chest. He wore a pair of tight, black swim trunks and Zoe smiled, looking him over.

"Wow, Jamie, you look great!" Zoe said, making Jamie look down.

"I'm practically naked!" Jamie said, blushing.

"You look fine. Now, let's go for a swim," the Doctor said, slipping into the cool water and swam toward the rubber floating chair at the center of the pool.

"Oh, yes, let's go, Jamie!" Zoe said, gently pulling on his hand.

"No, thank you, I'd rather nae," Jamie said.

"Don't be such a baby!"

"I am nae being a bairn! An', if you dinnae let go, I'm going tae put you over my knee an' larrup you!"

"That is the second time you told me that. What does larrup mean?" Zoe asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"It means to beat or spank," the Doctor said, getting onto the rubber floating chair with a low grunt, and Zoe gasped.

"James Robert McCrimmon!"

"Just leave me be!" Jamie said, walking to the edge of the pool and sat down, sliding his feet into the water. Zoe slowly sat next to him as he looked at the water and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What wrong?" Zoe asked. He slowly looked at her as he sighed then lowered his head.

"I cannae swim."

The dust blew into the air as the space cruiser landed and the landed gear hit the ground with a light thud. The hatch doors opened while several men walked down the ramp and stood near the cruiser. The leader removed the helmet he wore as he shook out his red hair and it scattered around his head like a halo.

"Ah, that's better," Oliver Kane said, dropping the helmet to the ground and looked around. "Well, I'm not paying you lot to stand around. Get the rover out!"

"Aye, Captain!" one of the men said as he pushed the button on the side of the cruiser and a ramp came down after the cargo bay door opened. Three men went inside the cruiser when they heard the sound of engines and a large vehicle roared out of the cruiser, landing with a low crunch on the ground. The men cheered as the ramp went back inside the cruiser and the door to the cargo bay closed. Laughing, Kane walked to the land rover and opened the door. Standing up on the doorway, he slapped his hand against the roof of the land rover and looked straight ahead.

"Let's roll!" Kane shouted as the land rover moved down the dry track and the men howled. Getting inside the land rover, Kane smiled and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The cavern was quiet while the water dribbled down the walls and the dragons slept. One of the dragons opened its eyes when it stood up and stretched. The dragon stood fifteen feet tall, with black, shimmering scales. Four, long horns stuck out of the top of its head. It blinked its reddish orange eyes and its tail slashed the ground. Shaking out its leathery wings, the dragon walked by the others then left the cavern. The dragon walked along the tunnel while the cool wind whistled in the darkness and the dragon walked outside the cave. The sky was clear as the dragon walked along the cold ground then sniffed the air. The scent of game came from the left as the dragon walked into the trees and the tail swished the ground.

"You can't swim?" Zoe asked.

"No," Jamie sighed, brushing some hair out his eyes.

"Then I'll teach you!" Zoe said, standing up.

"Och, no, Zoe, you dinnae have tae do that!" Jamie said, pulling his feet out of the water.

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm nae afraid!"

"Good. Now, the first thing you have to do is get into the water," Zoe said, slipping into the water.

"Doctor!" Jamie said.

"Oh, no, leave me out of this," the Doctor said, waving his hand at them and closed his eyes.

Sighing, Jamie slowly lowered himself into the cool water when his feet hit the bottom of the pool and the water felt good against his skin.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Zoe asked, moving closer. Jamie shook his head when she took his hands and led him into the deeper water. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to float. All you have to do is lie back on the water and…"

"I'll sink like a stone," Jamie said.

"Look, it's easy, watch!" Zoe said, going onto her back and started floating. Jamie watched the water trickle down her skin as he blushed then coughed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no, everything's fine."

"Your turn," Zoe said. Lying on his back, he jumped, feeling Zoe's hands against his back and the back of his thighs, and she smiled at him. "Just relax."

'_Easy for you tae say,'_ thought Jamie.

"Now, just move your hands back and forth," Zoe said when he moved his hands and she smiled. Jamie placed his head back, sighing, and the water went into his ears. He could barely hear his breathing as he closed his eyes and his heart thumped in his chest.

'_Hey, this isnae half bad,' _Jamie thought as his body relaxed but didn't notice that Zoe had let go of him and he floated away from her. Watching him head for the rubber floating chair, Zoe swam after him and Jamie's head bumped against the side of the rubber floating chair. Opening his eyes, he saw the rubber floating chair and his eyes went wide.

"Ump," Jamie said as he started sinking and Zoe caught him. Hushing him, Zoe pointed down as he looked at her legs kicking back and forth and he did the same. Looking at the Doctor, a smile cut across Zoe's face and she placed her hands on the edge of the rubber floating chair. She jumped as the Doctor placed his hand on top of hers and opened one eye.

"Do it and you will find yourselves back in your own timelines," the Doctor growled, going back to sleep. Smiling, Jamie titled his head and Zoe frowned.

Moving by the trees, the dragon sniffed the air and the scent grew stronger. Looking around, the dragon spotted several deer drinking from a stream and the dragon growled. Suddenly something sailed passed the dragon as it looked around and roared, spreading its wings.

"Now!" Kane shouted as the men came out of the trees and the dragon roared louder, slashing the ground with its tail. The men cheered and hooted as the dragon tried to grab them then opened its mouth and a red glow appeared.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" one of the men shouted as they got out of the way and the fireball hit the trees. The trees caught fire as they tried to get out of the way and the dragon roared. One of the men took aim with a rocket launcher when the dragon spread its wings and soared into the air. Before the man could fire, the dragon flew away and Kane swore, hitting his thigh with his fist.

"Let's go," Kane growled, heading for the trees, and the roar of the dragon echoed around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The silence of the cavern was disturbed by the sound of the dragon roaring and the other dragons woke up. Watching while the dragon came into the cavern, the other dragons gathered around it and it growled and snorted. The other dragons growled when the sound of heavy footsteps came into the cavern and the Drago looked at them.

"What has happened?" the Drago growled and the dragon came closer, rubbing its head against the Drago's chest. In low grunts and growls, it explained what happened and the Drago's eyes turned a bright yellow. Roaring, the Drago left the cavern and stormed down the tunnel. After a few miles, the Drago came inside a large temple and stood at the center of the temple. "Kennalar!"

Kennalar was a tall, muscular man, with long white hair and gray eyes, and he ran into the temple, heading for the Drago.

"You summoned me, Master!" Kennalar said, bowing down before the Drago.

"One of the royals has been attacked!"

"Attacked? How? By who?" Kennalar asked.

"Dragon hunters," the Drago growled.

Looking at the screen, the Doctor pushed a few buttons on the console then looked up, seeing Jamie and Zoe coming into the room. Jamie adjusted the sporran as he smiled at Zoe and she walked to the chair.

"That was fun," Jamie said, walking to the Doctor.

"See, I told you that you would enjoy yourself once you got the hang of it!" Zoe said, sitting in the chair.

"Aye, but I'm still nae sure that I like the idea of going under the water."

"I'm glad that you two had a good time but, please, be quiet, I need to concentrate," the Doctor said, moving a few levers. They watched while the Doctor moved around the console when the TARDIS landed with a light thump and the Doctor turned the view screen on. "Ah, there we go."

"Where are we?" Jamie asked, walking to the view screen. On the view screen was a large glade, with lush bushes and trees surrounding it, and white clouds floated in the sky.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Well, let's go look," Zoe said, getting off the chair and headed for the doors.

"Nae so fast, we dinnae ken if it's safe," Jamie said.

"It looks safe to me," Zoe said, pointing to the view screen then headed for the doors.

"Maybe Zoe is right. Let's go have a look," the Doctor said, walking to her and Jamie followed him. Opening the doors, they walked outside and the Doctor closed and locked the doors. The Doctor took a few deep breathes then coughed and took out the handkerchief, wiping his nose. "Oh, dear me, there seems to be a high concentration of brimstone and sulfur in the air."

"Do you think there's a volcano around?" Jamie asked.

"I don't think so. Now, let's go that way," the Doctor said. Heading for the path, they walked by the bushes and headed into the forest. Sliding her hand into Jamie's hand, Zoe looked at the plants and trees when something moved in the bushes and Jamie removed the dirk from his belt.

"What was that?" Jamie asked, looking around and stood in front of the Doctor and Zoe. They watched as the bushes shook then a small dragon skittered out onto the trial and looked at them. The size of a small lizard, it had red scales and a yellow fin going from the top of its head to the end of its tail. The slit tail slashed the ground while it growled and Jamie smiled, placing the dirk back in its sheath. "It's a wee lizard."

"No, Jamie, that is a dragon," the Doctor said.

"A dragon?" Jamie said, laughing, "There's no such thing!"

"Jamie, be careful!" Zoe said as he reached his hand out and the dragon slowly moved closer, sniffing his hand. Purring, it scampered up his hand to his shoulder and snuggled against his head.

"Hey, I think it likes me!" Jamie said. The dragon purred in his ear as the Doctor looked at Jamie and sighed.

"Yes, well, let's go," the Doctor said as they walked deeper into the forest and the dragon sat up straighter, looking around. Slowly reaching up, Jamie scratched the scales as the dragon purred then settled down.

"It is cute," Zoe said, reaching out to pat the dragon but it hissed at her and Jamie smiled.

"Guess you've been told," Jamie laughed as they walked along the path and Zoe pouted.

Smoke rose from the ground while the men loaded crates onto the land rover and Kane smiled. He walked around the carcass of a dragon they had shot down and kicked some of the scales. He watched the men removing the teeth when he looked up and saw two more dragons flying overhead. Nodding, he walked to the land rover and tapped the man sitting behind the wheel.

"Sighted two more heading east," Kane said, pointing, and the man checked the computer screen near the steering wheel.

"Got their patterns on the scope, Boss," the man said and Kane smiled. Walking back to the carcass, he leaned against it and folded his arms across his chest, watching the two dragons vanish over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The cavern was quiet while the water dribbled down the walls and the dragon opened its eyes, stretching. The red scales shimmered in the light as the orange eyes blinked and the dragon stood up. It was seventeen feet tall with two heads, a split tail and sharp spikes trialed down its back to its tail. The dragon left the cavern as it headed outside and cool breeze blew the leaves on the trees. Both heads turned as it looked around then entered the forest, trampling the leaves as it walked.

"Droooooooooooooo! Droooooooooooooooooooo!" the little dragon cooed while they walked along the path and the Doctor rolled his eyes. The little dragon hadn't stopped "singing" since they left the forest and had slapped the Doctor's head several times with its tail. The glade spread out before them as they walked by the small boulders and the Doctor had taken out a small note pad and pen so Zoe could write down descriptions of the various plants she had seen.

"This place is amazing!" Zoe said, writing on the pad and the Doctor nodded.

"Some of it reminds me of the Highlands in summer," Jamie said.

"Well, I think we should find a place to spend the night. The sun is setting," the Doctor said, pointing to the sun dipping lower in the sky.

"Mebbe Droo can find us a cave for the night," Jamie said, placing the little dragon on the ground.

"Droo? Oh, goodness, you name it?"

"Of course I named it."

"If you think we're taking that thing with us…" Zoe said, wide eyed.

"An' why cannae I?"

"Now, before you two start arguing, I think we should find out where Droo has run off to," the Doctor said. They looked around when Jamie saw Droo near the edge of the forest and it was wiggling back and forth. Jamie ran to it when Droo scampered up his leg to his shoulder and pointed into the forest.

"Hey, Doctor, Droo's found something," Jamie said. Jamie placed Droo on the ground when it ran into the bushes and Jamie ran after it. Sighing, the Doctor went to catch up with Jamie and Zoe followed close behind them.

The dragon moved along the trees when it noticed a large heard of deer drinking near a stream and the dragon softly growled. The deer drank as the dragon moved closer and the window blew ripples along the red scales, making them shimmer. The dragon moved closer when the deer looked around but didn't see anything and the dragon purred. With a roar, the dragon leapt into the air and landed on four large deer, making the other deer run away. The dragon tore into the deer while the heads ate then the dragon looked around, feeling like it was being watched.

Kane placed the binoculars down when he smiled and the men looked at him. They had been hiding downwind from the dragon when he reached for his rifle and smiled.

"Let's go!" Kane said, heading for the dragon.

"Droo! Droo! Droo!" Droo called, waving for them to follow, when they came out into another clearing and Zoe gasped, seeing the dragon carcass. The Doctor held her as Droo scampered up Jamie's leg to his shoulder and Jamie slowly walked toward the carcass. He looked at the burned edges of the flesh while Droo shook and buried its head in Jamie's hair.

"Doctor, take a look at this," Jamie said, waving for them to come closer. Walking closer, the Doctor examined the carcass while Zoe sniffed and tears trickled down her cheeks. Jamie looked at her when Droo scampered down his back and Jamie walked closer, hugging her.

"Why would someone do that?" Zoe sobbed while Jamie rocked her.

"Oh my word, this poor creature has been mutilated," the Doctor whispered, scanning the carcass with his sonic screwdriver.

Droo scampered to Jamie, who had let go of Zoe, and scampered up Jamie's leg to his shoulder. Suddenly the bushes started moving as Jamie moved Zoe to the Doctor and drew his dirk. Droo scampered up to the top of Jamie's head when several men, wearing leather body armor, fur boots and metal helmets, walked out from behind the bushes and were armed with long poles and spears.

"Oh dear," the Doctor said, peeking out from behind Jamie.

"Do not move!" the leader, Xaroo said.

The men moved closer when Xaroo walked to Jamie and looked at the dirk. Jamie growled when Xaroo took the dirk and smiled. Placing the dirk into his belt, Xaroo poked Jamie with the pole in his hands and Droo growled at him.

"Remove the dragite," Xaroo said when one of the men took aim and a blue light came from the pole, hitting Droo.

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Droo screamed, falling to the ground.

"If you hurt it, I'll…" Jamie growled then stopped as Xaroo pointed the pole at Jamie's face.

"Move!" Xaroo said, poking Jamie in the chest, and they headed for the bushes. Jamie saw that one of the men had placed Droo in a cage as they walked into the bushes and headed into the forest.

The dragon ate when the wind shifted and the heads looked up. Sniffing the air, the dragon looked around when Kane and his men appeared and the dragon growled.

"Now!" Kane shouted as the dragon roared, slashing the ground with its tail, and Kane smiled. The men cheered and hooted as the dragon tried to grab them then opened its mouths and a red glow appeared.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" one of the men shouted as they got out of the way and the fireballs hit the trees. The trees caught fire as they tried to get out of the way and the dragon roared. One of the men took aim with a rocket launcher when the dragon roared and stamped its feet on the ground. Before the man could fire, the dragon ran into the trees, the man hit the ground as the ground shook, and Kane swore, hitting his thigh with his fist.

"Let's go," Kane growled, heading for the trees, and the roar of the dragon echoed around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The dragons slept when the sound of the dragon roaring filled the air and the other dragons woke up. Watching while the dragon came into the cavern, the other dragons gathered around it and it growled and snorted. The other dragons growled when the sound of heavy footsteps came into the cavern and the Drago looked at them. The dragon ran to the Drago, both heads snorting and growling at the same time, and the Drago raised a hand, silencing the dragon.

"Calm, Great Mother, what has happened?" the Drago asked and the left head of the dragon growled and snorted. Roaring, the Drago left the cavern and stormed down the tunnel. After a few miles, the Drago came inside a large temple and stood at the center of the temple. "Kennalar!"

Kennalar ran inside the temple as he stood before the Drago and saw the anger in its eyes.

"What has happened, Master?" Kennalar asked.

"The hunters have tried to kill another of the royals!"

"Which one of the royals was attacked?"

"The Great Red Mother," the Drago growled and Kennalar gasped.

"Has The Great Red Mother been harmed?"

"No."

"I did receive word that Xaroo had captured what appear to be hunters near the eastern forest. They are bringing them to the citadel as we speak."

"Excellent!"

"Shall we have them killed, Master?"

"No, they may have information about the others. Have them placed in the dungeons and inform Maia we have some new "toys" for her," the Drago said, making Kennalar's eyes grow wide.

"Maia? But, Master, she will…"

"Yes, she will!" the Drago said, turning, and Kennalar watched it leave the temple. Shaking, he walked out of the room and headed down the hallway.

The air was freezing cold while the Doctor held onto Zoe and Jamie tried to see out of the small window of the metal box the men had placed them in. He watched the clouds going by as something boomed overhead and wondered where Droo was.

"Where are they taking us?" Zoe asked.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said.

"Why do you think they captured us? We had nothing to do with that poor creature."

"But they don't know that."

"You mean they think we did so they're taking us to whoever is in charge?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But we didn't do anything!" Zoe shouted and the Doctor rubbed Zoe's arm.

"What are you looking at?" the Doctor asked, making Jamie look at him.

"This is going tae sound daft but I think we're in the air," Jamie said, looking out the tiny window.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked, moving to him. Jamie got out of the way while she looked out the tiny window and saw the clouds. "Doctor, we're flying!"

"What?" the Doctor asked, moving to the tiny window, and saw what she was looking at. "Oh, deary me, you're right. We are in the air!"

"But how?" Zoe asked.

"Well, when they placed us in this box, I swore I heard what sounded like wings. I believe that we are being carried by something."

"If that's true, what is it?" Jamie asked, looking at the roof of the box.

"I believe we'll find out once we land," the Doctor said, seeing something in the distance. Carved into the side of a mountain was a large stone citadel. The towers soared toward the sky and the stone shimmered in the light of the setting sun. The windows were lit in a dim yellow light and several caves dotted the mountainside. The box tilted while Jamie gently slammed into the Doctor and they felt like something was turning. The booming sound slowed as the box hit something with a low thud and the inside of the box became dark.

"Open it," a low voice said as the sound of the box being opened filled the air and light crept into the box. Squinting, the Doctor tried to see who was outside the box when a pair of pole appeared and he jumped.

"There is no need for that!" the Doctor said.

"Out!" the man growled as the poles wiggled at him and the Doctor nodded. The Doctor got out of the box first, followed by Jamie then Zoe, as they stood in front of the men and one of the men had a long scar down the front of his face. Looking around, the Doctor noticed that they were inside a large cavern and the wind whistled in the darkness. Torches flickered on the walls, casting long shadows, and the smell of sulfur and brimstone lingered in the air.

"Well, that was fun, do you mind telling me what is going on?" the Doctor asked.

"Be silent, Killer!" the man with the scar growled.

"My dear sir, we are no killers!"

"We found you with…"

"What have you done with Droo? If you harmed…" Jamie shouted when the man smacked end of the pole into Jamie's stomach and he grunted, falling to his knees.

"Jamie!" Zoe shouted but the Doctor held her to his side.

"I'm all right," Jamie gasped, slowly standing up.

"Move!" the man shouted as they walked toward the opening at the back of the large cavern and the Doctor turned around, looking behind him. In the dim light, he saw what had brought them to the citadel. It was a twenty feet tall, black and green scale dragon. Sighing, the Doctor turned around and grunted after the man with the scar poked him in the back with the pole.

The sound of water dripping echoed in the room as the shadows from the torches flickered on the walls and the smoke curled around the ceiling. The metal door opened as a man walked inside the dimly lit room and held the cage in his hands. Droo growled at him while the man walked to the center of the room and placed the cage down on the stone alter.

"_Why are you here? _an inhuman voice asked, making the man jump and look at the darkness. He watched as a figure seemed to appear out of the shadows and the shadows flickered off the dragon skull mask.

"I, uh, have brought you a gift, Priestess," the man, pointing to the cage. Walking to the stone alter, a pair of gloved hands appeared from the blood red robe and picked the cage up. Droo growled at the figure and the figure looked at it then at the man.

"_You bring me a dragite?"_

"It was with some dragon hunters we caught in the eastern forest."

"_If they were dragon hunters, why didn't they kill it?"_

"We don't know. All we know is that one of the hunters was concerned about it."

"_That is highly unusual. Also, dragites stay away from humans. Why would this one want to associate with them?"_

"I don't know."

"_Where are these hunters?"_

"I think they are going to be placed in the dungeons."

"_Do you know which of the hunters was concerned about the dragite?"_

"Yes."

"_Bring the hunter to me!"_ the inhuman voice said as the man nodded then left the room. Placing the cage down, Droo watched while the gloved hands moved up toward the dragon skull mask, removing it. Droo blinked as a young woman, with long black hair and one blue eye and one brown eye, looked at it and moved closer.

"So, Little One, what makes you so special?" Maia asked, smiling, and Droo shook.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The metal door slammed open as the Doctor, Zoe and Jamie were pushed into the cell and the door slammed shut with a loud bang.

"You can't do this!" the Doctor shouted, pounding on the metal door, when the small slot in the door opened and a pair of angry eyes looked at him.

"Be silent!" the man growled behind the door.

"We are innocent, I tell you!"

"That is for Kennalar to decide!"

"I demand to speak with this Kennalar immediately!"

"You shall see him soon enough!" the man said, slamming the little slot closed, and the Doctor sighed, standing against the door. The torchlight flickered in the darkness as he looked at the small cell and a window high up on the back wall showed a sliver of moonlight. Walking to the small cot under the window, the Doctor sat down and Zoe, standing near the wall, looked at him.

"What do we do now, Doctor?" Zoe asked, walking to the cot and sat next to him.

"I guess we wait."

"Why nae use your sonic screwdriver an' unlock the door?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot all about that," the Doctor said, placing his hand in the pocket of his coat. Handing Zoe a wide variety of items, the Doctor found the sonic screwdriver when they heard the sound of the door opening and he placed the items and the sonic screwdriver back into the pocket. The door opened while four men walked into the cell and one of them looked at Jamie.

"That one!" the man said and two of the men walked to Jamie.

"Hey!" Jamie shouted while the men grabbed hold of his arms and the Doctor stood up.

"Leave him alone!" the Doctor demanded when one of the men walked to him and held the end of the pole in his face.

"Doctor!" Jamie shouted as they removed him from the cell and the Doctor looked at the man holding the pole. He knew he could knock it out of the man's hand but, after seeing what it did to Droo, he didn't want to chance getting hurt.

"Where are they taking him?" the Doctor demanded and the man softly laughed.

"They are taking him to see Maia," the man said, smiling.

"Who is this Maia?" the Doctor asked.

"She is the last person he's ever going to see. Pray that she kills him quickly. I hear she likes to play with her toys until they break," the man said then left the room and the door slammed behind him. Walking to the cot, the Doctor sat down next to Zoe and held her.

"Drooooooooooooooooooooo. Droooooooooooooooooooooo," Droo cooed, sadly, when the sound of voices filled the air and it looked at the door. The door opened as Jamie struggled with the men and growled at them.

"Let me go!" Jamie shouted when he saw Droo and a smile appeared on his face. "Droo? Hang on. I'll figure a way tae free you!"

"_Will you?" _an inhuman voice asked, making Jamie look into the shadows.

"Who's there?" Jamie asked.

"_Tie him down!" _the inhuman voice said. Jamie struggled to get away from the men as he growled and they placed him on the stone alter. Breathing hard through his nose, Jamie tried to get loose as the men tied him to the stone alter then left the room. He watched as someone moved closer and the shadows flickered on the dragon mask. The gloved hands moved up as they removed the dragon mask and Maia shook her head, causing her hair to fly around her head.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"I am Maia," Maia said, smiling.

"Let me go!"

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Maia asked, stroking a finger under Jamie's chin.

"I didnae do anything!"

"You were found near the carcass of a slain dragon."

"We didnae kill that beastie! We found it!"

"So you say. Now, tell me, why is it that you have a dragite in your procession?"

"A what?" Jamie asked as he tried to get free and Maia grabbed onto his jaw, glaring at him.

"THAT!" Maia shouted, pointing to Droo.

"I was walking in the forest an' it came out of the bushes."

"But they don't go near humans! How did you get it to come with you?" Maia growled, squeezing his jaw harder.

"It likes me."

Maia let go of his jaw while Jamie opened and closed his mouth, testing to see if his jaw was broken, when she moved to a table at the right of the room and slid the handle of a curved knife into her hand. Walking to the table, she smiled and held the knife up, placing the tip of it on the tip of Jamie's nose.

"What are you going tae do with that?" Jamie asked.

"I am going to see if you are telling the truth or not," Maia said. She looked at the linen shirt he was wearing when she took hold of it and used the knife to cut the shirt open, exposing Jamie's chest. Jamie watched while she placed the knife down on the stone alter and placed her hand on his chest. "My, you are a young one. Not a chest hair in sight."

Jamie felt the cold air on his skin as she moved her hand along his chest then stopped over his heart and it pounded against her fingers.

"Hmmmmmm, you have a warrior's heart. Strong, healthy and steady," Maia said. Jamie watched as a yellow light sparkled on his fingers and her eyes seemed to cloud over. "Oh, it is a young yet old heart. You are out of time. There is war here and your clan lost. You left your laird to travel with a strange but clever man, who travels through time and space. He is very special to you. He is a replacement for the father you lost. You would soon die for him then see him harmed. There is also pain of love untold. She was very special. You wished to protect her but, in the end, she chose to leave. The female you travel with now is a sister of sorts. There is no evil within you. In fact, I see now why the dragite picked you. You are one of us," Maia said, her eyes returning to normal.

"One of you?" Jamie asked, tilting his head to one side.

"You are a dragon rider."

"A dragon rider?" Jamie asked, frowning.

"Yes, and it is rare to find such power in one so young," Maia said, patting his chest. She walked to the cage, opening it, and slid her hands inside the cage. Removing Droo, she walked back to the stone alter when she placed Droo on Jamie's chest and untied his wrists. Jamie sighed as he moved his arms and placed his hands on top of Droo. Purring, Droo snuggled against him and Jamie looked at Maia.

"What aboot my friends?" Jamie asked.

"I fear that they will have to face Kennalar."

"Who's that?"

"He is our leader. Now, I will return with a new shirt for you," Maia said as she vanished into the shadows and Jamie looked at Droo. Shrugging, Jamie looked at the ceiling and Droo closed its eyes, going to sleep. Listening to the sound of water dripping somewhere in the shadows, he closed his eyes and, after a few minutes, was sound asleep.

Kane watched while the men loaded the trucks with what they had taken from the three carcasses in front of him and smiled. He typed on the keypad as he read the figures and whistled softly. Dragon's teeth, scales, meat and blood sold for a fortune on certain worlds and he had contracts on all of them.

"Hey, Boss, we're done!" one of his men asked as Kane looked at him and nodded.

"Kill the lights then let's go back to the ship!" Kane shouted, heading for the lead truck, and placed the keypad into his pocket. After a few minutes, the trucks headed down the track and Kane smiled, watching the stars twinkling in the dark sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Doctor looked at the door, handing several items to Zoe, when he removed the sonic screwdriver from the pocket of his coat. He was unsure how long it had been since Jamie had been taken but did notice the redness around Zoe's eyes from crying. He had assured her that Jamie was going to be all right but she had a look in her eyes that she didn't believe him. Turning the sonic screwdriver on, he placed it against the lock and pushed the button. The lock clicked as he placed the items back into the pocket and slowly opened the door. Peeking out into the hallway, the Doctor nodded and they left the cell. Closing the door, he took her hand and they walked carefully down the hallway, looking for guards. After a few minutes, they came to a winding staircase and the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to scan the staircase. Nodding, they went up the stairs until they came to the top and the Doctor sighed. Standing in front of them were several guards and the guards pointed the poles at them, the ends of the poles glowing in a blue light.

"Wake up," a soft voice whispered as Jamie opened his eyes and looked into Maia's eyes. She had lit a fire in a large stone circle, the flames flickered like small orange and yellow fingers, and he slowly sat up. He saw that she had placed Droo back into the cage as he stretched and she smiled. Blushing, Jamie tried to pull the shirt closed and she walked closer, placing a new shirt on top of the stone alter. "There is no need to be ashamed. I find you very pleasing."

Jamie's face grew redder as he took the old shirt off, placed the new shirt on and slid off the stone alter. His legs left like rubber as he placed a hand on the stone alter and walked toward her. Looking him over, Maia smiled and held her hand out. Jamie took her hand as they walked to the cage and Maia let go of his hand, opening the cage. She removed Droo when it opened its eyes and leapt from her hands to Jamie's shoulder, settling against his head.

"Come," Maia said, walking to the door.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked, walking to her.

"We are going to speak with Kennalar. I might be able to convince him that you and your friends are not who they think you are," Maia said, opening the door. Nodding, Jamie followed her out of the room and closed the door behind them.

The cavern was silent while the dragons slept when two dragons opened their eyes and stood up. One of the dragons was ten feet tall, with gray and white scales, razor sharp spikes were scattered along its back, and it stretched out its leathery wings. The red eyes flared as it growled and shook its head, causing the wisps of black hair to flutter on its head. The other dragon was fourteen feet tall, with sea green scales, and it swished its fish tail back and forth. It blinked its yellow eyes as drool dribbled from the fangs sticking out from its upper lip and they looked at each other and the first dragon snort, nodding its head. Carefully, they headed out of the cavern, down the tunnel then outside and the second dragon looked at the night sky. They headed out into the night as the tails slashed the ground and the growling echoed in the darkness.

Kennalar looked out the window at the stars when the doors to the main chamber opened and he turned, looking at the doors.

"There is no need for pushing!" the Doctor growled as the guards led the Doctor and Zoe into the room and Kennalar walked closer.

"Who are you?" Kennalar demanded.

"These are the hunters we caught," one of the guards said, making the Doctor roll his eyes.

"Oh, for the last time, we didn't kill that creature!" the Doctor said.

"But you were found near the carcass of a slain dragon," Kennalar said, standing in front of the Doctor and the Doctor looked up at him.

"Ah, but do either my friend or I look like we could have taken down such a large creature?"

"You could have used some sort of weapon."

"But your guards didn't find one on us."

"You could have gotten rid of it or the rest of your party took it with them."

"There is no one else! Now, look, I demand that you tell us what you did with Jamie!"

"I know no such person."

"He is the young man that was with us. They said he was being taken to someone called "Maia"," Zoe said.

"Ah, well, I am sorry but your young friend is dead. Maia is rough with her toys," Kennalar said and Zoe gasped.

"Yes, I am," said a voice behind them and they turned, looking at the doorway. Maia walked toward them as Jamie stood in the doorway and the Doctor smiled at him. Maia looked at the Doctor, brushing her fingers along his jaw line, and he shivered. "Ah, the man of time and space, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Um, ah, yes, you as well," the Doctor said, nodding.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Maia asked, looking at Jamie. Jamie walked to them when he slid his hand around Zoe's hand and she gently nudged him. Maia softly laughed as she walked to Kennalar and the Doctor noticed that he was afraid of her.

"Why is he still alive?" Kennalar asked.

"I have looked into the heart of this one and there is no evil in him."

"What about these two?" Kennalar asked and she walked to Zoe. Zoe watched as Maia's eyes clouded over and she placed her hand on Zoe's chest over her heart. Jamie shook his head as Maia brushed back some of Zoe's bangs and smiled.

"She is filled with ideas but none of them are evil," Maia said, removing her hand, then walked to the Doctor. "But you, man of time and space, are something I have never seen before. Will you let me read you?"

"Of course, dear girl, I have nothing to hide," the Doctor said, locking eyes with her. Maia placed one hand on his chest, frowned, then placed her other hand on his chest and he smiled at her. Her eyes clouded over as her fingers started glowing and the Doctor closed his eyes. Maia pulled her hands away, like her fingers had been burned, as she backed away and walked to Kennalar.

"What is wrong?" Kennalar whispered and the Doctor opened his eyes.

"The power," Maia whispered.

"What power?"

"I was not joking when I called him a man of time and space. He is very powerful."

"Should we kill him?"

"And bring destruction to us all?"

"Is there a problem?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Maia said, walking to Jamie and stroked her fingers on his cheek. "Tell me, Kennalar, is there an opening in the dragon riders?"

"Yes," Kennalar said.

"Good, because I have just found you a new rider!" Maia purred and they looked at Jamie, who was blushing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kane looked through the binoculars while the sun slowly rose behind him and smiled as the scanners locked onto two dragons sleeping in the glade. Placing the binoculars down, he turned and walked to the truck. He opened the door, sitting on the passenger seat, and tapped the driver.

"Spotted two ten miles east from here," Kane said as the driver nodded, starting the truck. Kane picked up the microphone, turning the radio on, and pushed the button. "This is Kane. Got us a double team! Let's roll!"

The yelling and cheering filled the air as the trucks headed down the trail and Kane smiled, looking out the window.

The curtains flutter in the breeze while Jamie slept under the thick blankets and his hand held onto the pillow. Maia was angry when Kennalar suggested a test to prove that Jamie was a dragon rider and had given him, Zoe and the Doctor rooms for the night. Sighing, Jamie rolled onto his back when something wiggled under him and he opened his eyes.

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Droo growled, scooting out from under Jamie and he looked over at it.

"Och, Droo, I'm sorry. I didnae ken you were there," Jamie said while Droo scrambled up to his nose and glared at him. Jamie wanted to laugh as he almost went cross eyed and Droo growled at him.

"Droo! Droo! Droo! Droo!" Droo growled, wiggling a tiny claw at him and Jamie smiled.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Jamie said and Droo sat on his chest, crossing its tiny front legs over its chest.

"Droo. Droo."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, dinnae be mad," Jamie said, pouting. Droo looked at him then scooted to him and did little licks on the tip of his nose. Softly laughing, Jamie patted Droo's head and Droo walked around three times on his chest then plopped down, closing its eyes. Sighing, Jamie looked up and watched the shadows moving across the dragons painted on the ceiling.

"Jamie, are you awake?" Zoe's voice asked when he looked at the doors and the door handle wiggled.

"Aye, I'm awake."

"Well, hurry, will you? Breakfast is ready."

"I'm coming," Jamie sighed, hearing Zoe's footsteps walking away. Yawning, he looked down at Droo and it purred softly. Carefully, Jamie lifted it off his chest, placing it on the bed, then got out of bed and went to get dressed.

"This really isn't necessary. Jamie is…" the Doctor said while they stood at the edge of a large ledge and Kennalar looked down at the landscape spreading out before them.

"Your young one better be what Maia says he is or all of you will die!" Kennalar said and the Doctor sighed. They watched as Maia walked closer and her red robe swirled around her hips. Jamie, dressed in leather body armor, fur boots and a metal helmet, walked behind her and Zoe giggled softly seeing that his bangs had been pressed down into his eyes.

"Good morrow," Maia said, doing a slight bow, as they nodded and Jamie stood next to her.

"Well, Priestess, shall we get started?" Kennalar asked and she glared at him, making him back up.

"Xaroo!" Maia shouted when Xaroo walked toward her and she turned, brushing some of her black hair out of her eyes. "Is the test ready?"

"Oh, yes!" Xaroo sneered, glaring at Jamie. Jamie's heart slammed double time in his chest as he looked at the mouth of the large cave and something growled in the darkness. Several men pulled on thick chains while something roared and smoke floated out of the mouth of the large cave. Slowly, a twenty feet tall dragon, with gold scales and large golden wings, came out of the cave and the sunlight shimmered off the scales and wings. It roared, shaking its head, and fire was in its crystal green eyes. Stamping its six legs, it tried to burst free of the chains and Jamie gulped.

'_I have tae ride THAT?' _Jamie thought while Droo, who was sitting on his shoulder, purred in his ear.

"Are you insane?" Maia growled, looking at the dragon. She had ordered Xaroo to give Jamie one of the gentle dragons for the test. The dragon in front of them had the reputation of killing any rider that tried to ride it and Xaroo smiled,

"Ah, if he's a rider then he can handle it!" Xaroo boasted and Maia growled.

"Go!" Kennalar shouted and Jamie slowly walked toward the dragon. He had handed Droo to Zoe as he walked closer and the dragon looked at him. He saw the saddle strapped to its back at the base of its neck and a long ladder was placed against its side. The eyes of the dragon watched him as he walked closer and saw the intricate pattern of its scales. Smiling, he gently placed his hand on one of the scales and felt the softness of it.

"You are so beautiful," Jamie whispered, stroking the scale, and walked to the ladder. A few minutes later, he had climbed up to the saddle and saw one of the other men standing next to it.

"Let's get you saddled up," the man said as Jamie sat down on the soft leather saddle and the man gently pushed Jamie back against the back of the saddle. The man strapped Jamie's legs into place then placed the strap around his waist and chest and Jamie looked at him. The man laughed, pushing the helmet down some more, then climbed down the ladder and Jamie pushed the helmet up. Kennalar nodded as the men released the chains and the dragon roared. Quickly, Jamie grabbed the reins as the dragon stood up on all six legs and headed for the edge of the ledge. With an ear splitting roar, it flew into the air then dropped straight down and Jamie, his eyes wide, thought his heart had stopped.

"Jamie!" Zoe shouted as the Doctor held her and they watched the dragon head for the top of the trees.

The warmth of the sun woke the dragon with the black and white scales as it yawned then stretched and looked over at the other dragon. The dragon with the sea green scales slept half in the large pond when the other dragon walked to it and nudged its head. The dragon woke when it got out of the water and shook, causing water to spray in all directions. The other dragon growled while the dragon snorted a laugh and they headed for the tress. Suddenly they stopped, sniffing the air, and looked around.

"Now!" Kane shouted while the men ran out from behind the trees and the dragons roared. The men howled and cheered as the dragons tried to grab them when one of the dragons ran into the water and Kane laughed. He stopped laughing when the water in the pond rose into the air and changed into the head of the dragon.

"Run!" Kane shouted as the men ran and the water followed them. The men ran faster when the water hit the ground and a large muddy wave rolled toward them. They made it back to the trucks when the trucks roared into life and headed down the track. The muddy wave hit the trucks, lifting the trucks off the track, and washed them away.

The dragon with the black and white scales watched as the other dragon walked out of the mud of the large pond and it titled its head. Nodding, they walked into the forest and the water sparkled on the sea green scales.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The wind whistled in his ears while Jamie watched the top of the trees coming closer and pulled harder on the reins.

"Creag an tuire!" Jamie shouted, closing his eyes, when the dragon's head rose and it leveled out, soaring over the top of the trees. He felt his stomach sink as he opened his eyes and looked down. A blur of green sailed by as he looked at the back of the dragon's head and laughed.

"_That was fun," _a voice said.

"Who said that?" Jamie asked, looking around.

"_I did," _the dragon said, turning its head back to look at him.

"But dragon's cannae talk!"

"_Well, most of us can't. What is your name?"_

"James Robert McCrimmon. Jamie."

"_Hello, Jamie, I am Auroraalla."_

"That's a pretty name," Jamie said, making Auroraalla smile.

"_Thank you. Why did you wait until we reached the top of the trees to say creag an tuire?"_

"I didnae know I was suppose tae."

"_Didn't they tell you that it means "level off"?"_

"No, because, where I come from, creag an tuire means "The Boar's Rock"."

"_You are not from this world, are you?"_

"No, I'm nae."

"_I see. Would you like to go higher?"_

"Aye, I would!" Jamie said and Auroraalla soared into the air. He laughed as the wind roared in his ears and hooked the reins on the saddle horn. Slowly, he spread his arms out then placed his head back and howled. Auroraalla laughed and Jamie took the reins in his hands. He watched the scenery changing as they flew through the air and Auroraalla titled slowly left or right. Jamie saw some clouds in front of them when Auroraalla flew into them and the world disappeared. A fine mist covered them as they soared through the clouds and Jamie was stunned, watching the lighting crackling in the distance.

"_What do you think?"_

"Fantastic!"

They emerged from the clouds as they headed back to the others and Jamie reached out, patting the soft scales. They came closer to the ledge when Auroraalla turned and looked at Jamie.

"_Watch this!"_

Jamie gasped as they flew faster and headed straight for the others.

The Drago walked into the cavern then stopped, seeing the two empty nests. It turned when it heard the sounds of something coming and the two dragons strolled inside the cavern and it growled.

"Where have you been?" the Drago growled and the dragons snorted, walking to the nests. After settling on the eggs in the nests, the dragon with the black and white scales snorted and growled and the Drago snarled. That was a foolish thing to do!"

The dragon roared as the other dragons woke up and the Drago stormed out of the cavern. Snorting, the dragon with the black and white scales placed its head on its front legs and closed its eyes. The dragon with the sea green scales sighed, doing the same, and the cavern became quiet.

"Oh, my word, will you look at that!" the Doctor gasped while watching Jamie riding on Auroraalla and Zoe smiled.

"He's doing it!" Zoe shouted, clapping her hands.

"Of course he is. I told you he was a rider," Maia said.

"Impossible," Kennalar whispered.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Zoe asked, pointing to Auroraalla coming closer.

"Oh, deary me, I suggest we duck!" the Doctor shouted as he got onto the ground and the others followed. The wind blew dust into the air as Auroraalla flew over them and the thundering sound of its golden wings roared in the air. Coughing, the Doctor looked up and Auroraalla circled back around and he heard Jamie howling with laughter. They watched as Auroraalla landed but no one moved and Jamie waved at the Doctor and Zoe. They waved back as Jamie removed the straps and arched the helmet up. Auroraalla slowly turned its head around as it gently picked Jamie up with two talons and set him on the ground.

"Bravo, dear boy, bravo!" the Doctor said, clapping as he walked closer, and Jamie smiled. Zoe ran to Jamie as she hugged him and Droo jumped onto his shoulder. Jamie moved back as Auroraalla lowered its head and he patted the soft scales.

"Thank you," Jamie said. Maia clapped as she walked to him and he looked at her.

"Well done!" Maia said, stroking Jamie's cheek.

"Now that is over with, do you believe that we had nothing to do with the death of that poor creature?" the Doctor asked, looking at Kennalar.

"I believe that you did not take part in that killing but there have been others. So, until we catch your friends, you will be returned to the dungeons," Kennalar said.

"Oh, for pity sake!" the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Take them," Kennalar said when, suddenly, Auroraalla moved over the Doctor, Zoe, Jamie and Droo and growled at them. The guards pointed the poles at it as the end of the poles crackled in a blue light and Auroraalla's eyes became slits.

"Easy," Jamie said, patting the soft scales.

"_But, Jamie, they wish to harm you," _Auroraalla said and the Doctor looked up.

"Oh, my giddy aunt, you can talk!" the Doctor gasped. Auroraalla looked down at him as it smiled and titled its head to the left.

"_Yes, I can. My name is Auroraalla. Who are you?"_

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, with a slight bow.

"And I'm Zoe," Zoe said, smiling.

"_I am pleased to meet both of you. Now, this way," _Auroraalla said, backing away from them then turning toward the mouth of the cave, and Jamie and Zoe looked at the Doctor. Nodding, he walked after Auroraalla and they followed it into the cave. Kennalar watched them going inside the cave as Maia smiled and flicked some of the hair out of her eyes.

"I told you he was powerful," Maia said, walking away, and Kennalar growled.

Kennalar stormed into the temple when he saw the Drago standing near the stone alter and stopped. The Drago slowly turned, looking at him, and walked closer.

"Have you dealt with the hunters?" the Drago asked.

"Not yet. It turns out that one of them is a rider," Kennalar said.

"What?" the Drago growled.

"Maia has found out that one of them is a dragon rider. In fact, he passed the test."

"That is impossible!"

"Master, he has a dragite!"

"What? A dragite? Where is this rider?"

"He, um, he and his friends are in the caves."

Kennalar held his ears as the Drago roared and the temple shook.

"Find them and bring them to me!" the Drago growled and Kennalar nodded, leaving the temple. The Drago looked at the stone alter when it swung its fist down onto the stone alter and the stone alter shattered.

Auroraalla entered the large cave while the Doctor, Zoe and Jamie followed and it settled on the nest at the center of the cave. Bones and rocks were scattered around the cave as the Doctor looked around and Jamie placed Droo onto the floor.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you bring us here?" the Doctor asked.

"_I brought you here because they will not harm you while you are with me," _Auroraalla saod, shifting on the nest.

"Why not?" Zoe asked, looking at the bones on the ground.

"_It is because of the curse."_

"A curse?" the Doctor asked, puzzled.

"_Yes,"_

"What sort of curse?"

"_It is said that harming a golden dragon, or those in its care, will bring death and destruction."_

"I see. Well, if it is no trouble, would you mind telling us where we are?"

"_The riders call this world "Draco"."_

"Ah, now I know why the stars looked familiar! We are in one of the galaxies in the Draco constellation!"

"The what?" Jamie asked, watching Droo chase a small spider on the floor.

"The Draco constellation is a far northern constellation that is one of forty-eight constellations listed by Ptolemy."

"Who was that?"

"Claudius Ptolemaeus, or Ptolemy, was an ancient Roam mathematician, geographer, astronomer and astrologer. He lived in Roman Egypt and was the author of several scientific treaties, three of which would be of continuing importance to later Islamic and European science."

"Oh, yes, I've read one of those in school," Zoe said and Jamie rolled his eyes.

'Of course you did,' thought Jamie.

"Now, the most interesting fact about the constellation is it never sets in the sky. And Eltanin, or Gamma Dracois, is the brightest star in Draco, with a visual magnitude of 2.24. One of the deep-sky objects is the Cat's Eye Nebula and is said to look like a blue disc. According to mythology, the Egyptians identified Draco as Tawaret, the goddess of the northern sky, a very protective goddess with a body composed of crocodile, human, lioness and hippopotamus parts. It was the Greeks that named the constellation Draco, due to it looking like the dragon that was killed by Cadmus before finding the city of Thebes or the dragon that was guarding the Golden Fleece and was killed by Jason. The Romans, on the other hand, say that Draco was killed by the goddess Minerva and was tossed into the sky at the end of its defeat or it was Ladon, the hundred-headed dragon who guarded the golden apples of Hesperides. It was put to sleep by the hero Hercules, during his twelve labours, it was the eleventh, and the goddess Hera later placed the dragon in the sky as Draco to mark that he had completed it," the Doctor said, smiling.

"_According to legend, the riders originated in the stars and came to this world in a hail of fireballs," _Auroraalla said, making the Doctor frown.

"Fireballs?" the Doctor asked.

"_Yes. The fireballs hit the ground at the base of the mountain and the riders emerged after the fires died down. They settled inside the mountains and befriended us. Over time, most of the dragons lost respect for the riders, as they tried to dominate us, but those that live in this mountain were defeated by the Drago and live to serve it."_

"But what about the dragons they ride? Does the Drago allow them to use them?" Zoe asked.

"_That is what the test is for. It is for the dragon to decide who will ride and who will not."_

"And you picked Jamie?"

"_Of course, Jamie is a true rider," _Auroraalla said, making Jamie blush.

"Do you know if any of those fireballs survived?" the Doctor asked.

"_Yes, there is one over there. I used to play with it as a hatchling,"_ Auroraalla said, nodding to the far right corner of the cave. The Doctor and Zoe walked into the shadows when they came to a large, round object and the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out. Scanning the large, round object, the Doctor walked to it and looked at the control panel. It shimmered in the blue light from the sonic screwdriver as he pushed the buttons and a hissing sound filled the air. Tiny lights flickered on the large round object as a door opened and the Doctor looked inside it.

"Oh, my, it's a shuttle pod," the Doctor said as Zoe helped him climb inside the shuttle pod and they looked around. "Zoe, see if you can find the captain's log."

Nodding, Zoe looked at the computers as the Doctor scanned the shuttle pod and she smiled after finding the log in the main computer.

"Doctor, I found it," Zoe said as he walked to her and stood next to her. They read in the information on the screen when, suddenly, smoke started to curl out from the screen and they backed away. A loud popping sound filled the air as they got out of the shuttle pod and coughed.

"I guess the wiring shorted out," the Doctor said, waving the smoke out of his face. Walking to Auroraalla, the Doctor lightly coughed and sniffed. "If it is no trouble, can you tell me how old you are?"

"_No, I do not mind. I am three hundred and five solar cycles old," _Auroraalla said.

"Were you alive when the fireballs fell?"

_"Yes, I was only four solar cycles then."_

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"I am trying to figure out what year this."

The Doctor paced back and forth, thinking for a few minutes, then smiled, snapping his fingers.

"Yes, the shuttle pods crashed in twenty-five and eight when you were five which means that was three hundred and one solar cycles, or years, ago. Take that into account, we are in twenty-eight and nine. Now, if I remember right, that was around the time humans left Earth for space exploration and colonization. That would explain where these people came from. Amazing! Humans and dragons living together!" the Doctor said, rubbing his hands. Zoe smiled, rolling her eyes, when she looked around and frowned.

"Doctor, where did Jamie go?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Droo?" Jamie whispered, walking through the tunnel. Droo had run out of the cave after the spider and Jamie softly whistled. "Come on, you wee beastie, where are you?"

Walking around the corner, Jamie saw several dragon riders coming and went back around the corner, pressing against the rock wall. Peeking out, Jamie saw the dragon walkers walking by then sighed and headed down the tunnel. Whistling, Jamie looked around when he saw Droo running over the rocks and growled.

"Droo!" Jamie whispered as he ran after Droo and headed around the corner. He stopped suddenly when he saw that Droo had run into a large cavern and twelve dragons slept on the nests. "Uh-oh."

Slowly, Jamie walked into the cavern when he walked by a dragon with dark black scales and a pair of leathery wings were folded over its back. Jamie looked at it when a pair of yellow eyes looked back and he jumped. The dragon stood up when he noticed that it was sixteen feet tall and the dragon lowered its head down, sniffing him. Jamie noticed a large egg under the dragon as it looked down at the egg and stepped over it, allowing Jamie to take a closer look at it. Jamie moved toward the egg when the egg shivered then cracked and he backed up. Droo had seen Jamie when it ran to him and scrambled up his leg to his shoulder. Jamie patted Droo's head as they watched the shell fall away and a small dragon wiggled on the nest. The larger dragon licked the smaller dragon clean when the smaller dragon stood on shaking legs then blinked its yellow eyes at him.

"Well, look at you," Jamie said, smiling. Waddling closer, the small dragon sniffed him and titled its head.

"_Wha' 's m' n'me?" _the small dragon grumbled. Jamie was shocked that it could talk, though it sounded like baby talk to him.

"You're a grunter, eh?"

"_M' n'me 's Gru'ter?"_

"Aye, your name is Grunter."

Grunter wiggled back and forth as Jamie turned, looking at the other dragons and walked to the dragon with the sea green scales. It opened its eyes as he looked at it and it stood up. He saw the fish tail as the tail swished the ground and his eyes went wide.

"You are so beautiful."

The dragon sniffed him then moved over the egg and Jamie walked closer. He didn't notice that Grunter had followed him as they watched the egg shake, crack and the shell fall away from the small dragon. The larger dragon cleaned it off while Jamie noticed that it looked just like the larger dragon and the smaller dragon stood up on shaky legs. It looked at Jamie while Jamie walked closer and it purred at him.

"_What is my name?" _the small dragon asked.

"Well, seeing that you have such pretty sea mist…"

"_My name is Sea Mist?"_

"Aye, your name is Sea Mist."

Walking to the next nest, Jamie looked at the dragon and it had black and gray scales, two rows of spikes along its back and horn ridges over the eyes. The dragon woke as it stood and Jamie saw that it was nineteen feet tall. A red diamond shape was on its neck and it looked at Jamie with red eyes. Moving closer, it sniffed Jamie then stepped over the egg and Jamie walked closer. Grunter and Sea Mist were behind him as he watched the egg shake then crack and he smiled. The shell fell away as the small dragon wiggled on the nest and the larger dragon licked it clean. It looked like the larger dragon as the small dragon looked at Jamie then crinkled its nose. Jamie got out of the way after it sneezed and a little fireball flew through the air.

"_Sorry,"_ the small dragon said, looking down. _"What is my name?"_

"Well, there is only one name for a wee spitfire like…"

"_My name is Spitfire?"_

"Aye, your name is Spitfire."

Walking to the next nest, Jamie looked at the dragon and it had gray and white scales and wisps of black hair on its head. Leathery wings were folded over its back and it opened its green eyes, looking at him. Standing, the dragon stood fifteen feet tall and it sniffed Jamie. Moving over the egg, it nodded and Jamie walked to the egg. The egg shook then cracked and the shell fell away. The larger dragon licked the smaller dragon clean as it stood, waddled to Jamie, sat down and started scratching itself.

"_What is my name?" _the small dragon asked, scratching the back of its head.

"If you like, I think "Scratcher" is a good name for you."

"_My name is Scratcher!" _Scratcher said, scratching its tail, and Jamie smiled.

Walking to the dragon with two heads and red scales, Jamie looked at it and Grunter, Scratcher, Sea Mist and Spitfire stood next to him. The dragon woke as it stood and the heads came closer, sniffing Jamie. The dragon moved as he walked to the egg and watched it shaking. The egg cracked as the shell fell away and he looked at the small, two headed dragon. It looked like the larger dragon and it looked at the smaller dragon. The larger dragon licked it clean as the small dragon tried to figure out how to stand up and Jamie crossed his fingers.

'_Come on. Figure it out,'_ Jamie thought.

The small dragon stood as the heads looked around and jumped, seeing Jamie, Droo, Spitfire, Sea Mist, Grunter and Scratcher. Jamie noticed that the left head had yellow eyes and the right head had orange eyes but only the left head had wisps of white hair.

"_What is my name?" _the left head asked.

"Well, you do have those rusty scales…"

"_My name is Rusty?" _

"_No, I want to be Rusty!" _the right head shouted.

"_I called it first!" _the left head shouted and the heads started biting each other.

"Stop!" Jamie shouted, trying not to get bit as he tried to get the heads apart. The larger dragon roared as they jumped and the two heads looked down.

"_Sorry," _the heads together said. Jamie leered at them, crossing his arms over his chest, and arched his left eyebrow at them.

"You should be. Now, you are Rusty…" Jamie said, pointing at the left head then looked at the right head. "An' you are Red. Understand?"

"_Yes," _Rusty and Red said together.

Jamie walked to the next nest when his eyes went wide and the smaller dragons, standing behind him, looked at the dragon on the nest. The torchlight shimmered on the white scales and a line of gold scales ran up the bridge of its nose. Jamie walked closer while the dragon opened its shining blue eyes and looked at him. Standing up, Jamie saw that it was twenty feet tall and the head came down, sniffing him. Stepping over the egg, the dragon nodded and Jamie walked closer. The egg shook then cracked as the top part of the shell fell onto the nest but nothing came out of the egg. Walking closer, Jamie knelt on the nest and looked inside the egg.

"Is there anyone in there?" Jamie teased when a pair of white scale claws appeared and a pair of shining blue eyes looked out at him. "Peek-a-boo, I see you."

"_My name is Peek-a-boo?" _a soft voice asked.

"If you like, now come out an' meet your new friends," Jamie said, standing up. Slowly, Peek-a-boo crawled out of the egg then scampered back into the egg after the larger dragon's head came down and Jamie smiled. "Ah, now, dinnae be scared. That's your mother."

Peek-a-boo crawled out of the egg when the larger dragon licked it clean and Peek-a-boo shook. Patting its head, Jamie walked across the cavern to the next nest and looked at the dragon sleeping on the nest. The dragon had green and yellow scales, a split tail and leathery wings were folded over its back. Jamie walked closer when he saw a pair of green eyes looking at him and the dragon stood up. Standing fourteen feet tall, the dragon's head moved closer and sniffed Jamie. Stepping over the egg, the dragon nodded and Jamie walked to the egg. The egg shook then cracked as the shell fell away and the small dragon wiggled on the nest. The larger dragon licked it clean as the small dragon stood and waddled to Jamie. He saw that it looked like the larger dragon except for the tail and the smaller dragon thumped the tail on the ground, making the ground shake.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"_ the small dragons said, running to hide behind their mother's legs. Getting off the ground, Jamie dusted himself off and smiled. Droo had run up the cavern wall to a ledge as it shook and Jamie wiggled his finger for it to come down. Droo ran down the wall, up Jamie's leg to his shoulder, and softly growled at the baby dragon.

"Well, you're a little boomer!" Jamie said, laughing.

"_My name is Boomer?" _the little dragon asked, lifting its tail but Jamie shook his head.

"I dinnae think that's a good idea," Jamie teased and Boomer nodded, lowering its tail. "An', aye, your name is Boomer."

Walking to the next nest, Jamie looked at the dragon and it had shimmering green scales and it opened its yellow eyes. Standing eleven feet tall, the dragon looked at Jamie and sniffed him. Moving to one side, it nodded and Jamie looked at the egg. The egg shook and cracked then the shell fell away and the larger dragon moved closer. Jamie saw that the smaller dragon looked like the larger dragon and it stood, shaking.

"Now there's no reason tae be afraid. I'm nae going tae hurt you," Jamie said. The smaller dragon slowly waddled closer when he noticed that it was smaller than the others and he reached over, patting its head.

"_What is my name?" _the small dragon asked softly.

"Well, I think "Shimmer" is a good name for you."

"_My name is Shimmer," _Shimmer whispered.

Jamie walked to the dragon with the black and white scales while it stood up and he looked up at it. The dragon sniffed him then moved to one side and Jamie looked at the egg. The egg shook and cracked while the shell fell away and Jamie looked at the small dragon. The dragon licked it clean as the small dragon stood up and Jamie noticed that the black and white scales were streaked with gray lines. Wisps of white hair were stuck to the top of the small dragon's head and some of the hair was in its eyes.

"_What is my name?" _the little dragon asked.

"How about Scorch?" Jamie asked and Scorch wagged its tail.

"_My name is Scorch!" _Scorch said, running around in circles, chasing its tail. Laughing, Jamie walked to the next nest but stopped, looking at the next nest. The dragon looked exactly like Auroraalla and it looked at him. Jamie walked closer when the dragon stood, sniffing him, and titled its head to one side.

"_You have my nest mate's scent on you," _the dragon said.

"Do you mean Auroraalla?" Jamie asked.

"_Yes, is she well?"_

"Aye, she's fine."

"_How did you come by her scent?"_

"She let me ride her."

"_That is unusual. You must be someone of great power."_

"Nae really," sighed Jamie.

"_You must have some power. The royals would never let just anyone come into the hatchery."_

"The royals?" Jamie asked, frowning.

"_We are the royals. Twelve dragon mothers who were picked to give birth to the guardians," _said the dragon, nodding toward the others.

"These wee beasties are guardians?"

"_When they are older," _the dragon said with a slight laugh. Moving aside, the dragon nodded and Jamie walked to the egg. The egg shook and cracked as the shell fell away and the small dragon tumbled onto the nest. The golden dragon licked the small dragon clean as it stood and waddled to Jamie. It looked like the larger dragon and Jamie patted its damp head.

"_What is my name?" _the small dragon asked .

"I think "Goldie" is the perfect name for you," Jamie said, smiling.

"_My name is Goldie!"_ Goldie said, wagging its tail. Nodding, Jamie walked to the next nest then stopped, looking at the dragon. The dragon had black scales with gray tips, sharp spikes covered most if its back and leathery wings were folded on its back. The dragon opened its purple eyes as Jamie stood still and the dragon stood up. It was fourteen feet tall and Jamie saw that the spikes went down its tail. The dragon moved closer, sniffing Jamie, when it stepped over the egg and Jamie walked closer. He watched the egg shake and crack as the shell fell away and Jamie looked at the small dragon. It looked like the larger dragon and it stood, waddling to Jamie.

"_What is my name?" _the small dragon asked, shaking to dry off, and the spikes wiggled.

"That's easy. Your name is Spike!"

"_My name is Spike!" _ Spike said, proudly. Nodding, Jamie walked to the last nest when he stopped and looked up at the dragon.

"Now THAT is a dragon!" Jamie whispered as the dragon woke and blue/green eyes looked at him. Jamie judged that the cavern was forty feet in height as the dragon stood and its head touched the ceiling. It had blue scales, with black lines, and spikes were on its back. There were folds of skin around its neck and the folds flutter as it moved its head, making Jamie gulp. The dragon moved its head closer, sniffing him, then slowly moved over the egg and Jamie looked at it. The egg shook and cracked until four legs exploded out of the shell and Jamie got out of the way. Droo had jumped off his shoulder and hid on a small ledge in the wall and Jamie wiggled his finger. Droo scampered down the wall, ran to Jamie and Jamie picked it up, placing it on his shoulder. The small dragons giggled as the egg wobbled around the cavern then fell to the ground, scattering shell in all directions. The large dragon moved off the nest while Jamie watched it move to the small dragon and lick it clean. It looked like the large dragon but was six and a half feet tall and it sat on the ground, looking at Jamie. Walking closer, Jamie saw bubbles popping out of its nostrils and he frowned. "Bubbles?"

"_My name is Bubbo?" _the small dragon asked and Jamie smiled.

"Sounds good tae me!" Jamie teased as the small dragons waddled to Jamie and Shimmer bumped against him.

"_What's your name?" _Shimmer asked softly.

"My name is Jamie."

"_What do we do now, Jamie?" _Goldie asked, not seeing the guards, armed with the long poles, coming into the hatchery.

"You're coming with us," Xaroo growled, making Jamie turn to him and Jamie sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Oh, dear, now where could he have run off to?" the Doctor asked.

"_I saw Jamie chasing after that little speck that sits on his shoulder," _Auroraalla said, pointing its head toward the cave opening.

"I knew Droo would be trouble," Zoe said, walking to the cave opening. She stopped when several guards appeared and the Doctor frowned.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Doctor demanded while the guards moved closer.

"Move!" the guard shouted, poking the Doctor with the end of the pole.

"All right, I'm going, there is no need to be rude!" the Doctor said, heading toward Zoe. Auroraalla growled as the guards looked at it and one of them shook.

"_You are all doomed!" _Auroraalla growled and the guards backed out of the cave.

"It talked!" one of the guards whispered.

"It's the curse!" another guard whispered and they hurried down the tunnel.

The small dragons gathered around Jamie while the guards pointed the poles at them and blue light crackled on the end of the poles.

"I wouldnae do that if I were you," Jamie said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Call them off!" Xaroo said, pointing the pole at Jamie.

"What are you doing?" Maia demanded, walking passed Xaroo then looked at Jamie and the small dragons. "Great Scales, they hatched!"

"Stand aside, Priestess, we can handle them!" Xaroo growled.

"You will NOT touch them!" Maia shouted, walking to Jamie. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, Droo ran off an' I went looking for it," Jamie said as Droo purred in his ear.

"Ah, you have to keep a close eye on dragites. They love to run off," Maia said, walking closer and patted Droo's head. "I'm amazed that you're alive. The royals do not allow humans in the hatchery."

"Guess they like me."

"Oh, Great Scales, you're not only a rider, you're a keeper!"

"What is a keeper?"

"A keeper is someone who looks after the royals and the guardians. We thought that Xaroo was the keeper but they rejected him," Maia said, stroking a finger along his jaw line.

"Stop flirting with him!" Xaroo growled. Jamie saw a yellow light flash in Maia's eyes as she turned and the guards backed up toward the cave opening.

"NEVER speak to me like that again!" Maia growled, clenching her fists. Smiling, she turned to Jamie and stroked his hair. "Come."

"_Jamie, where are you going?" _Shimmer asked, gently tugging on his sleeve.

"I have to go with them," Jamie said, pointing to Maia.

"_But we don't want you to go," _Sea Mist, said.

"I'll be back," Jamie said, taking Maia's hand. Shimmer tugged on his sleeve and Jamie looked down at the small dragon.

"I'm hungry," Shimmer said softly.

"So am I," Goldie said.

"Food!" Bubbo growled, drooling.

"What's wrong?" Maia asked.

"They're hungry," Jamie said, pointing to the small dragons.

"Ah!" Maia said, looking at the guards. "You heard him. We need something for them to eat."

"What do they eat?" one of the guards asked.

"They eat…MEAT!" Maia purred, smiling. The guards' eyes went wide as the small dragons moved closer and Maia led Jamie out of the cavern. Jamie jumped when they heard screaming and Maia smiled. They walked onward as the guards followed them but stopped every few feet, hearing giggling in the shadows behind them.

"What was that?" one of the guards asked.

"Silence!" Xaroo said, walking faster.

Walking onward, the guards heard more giggling and stopped. The giggled echoed around them when Jamie stopped and walked to the guards. He walked passed them, looking around, and something ducked into the shadows.

"All right, come on out," Jamie said as the small dragons came into the light and he crossed his arms over his chest. "An' where are you going?"

"_We want to come with you," _Sea Mist said.

"You do, do you?" Jamie asked, looking angry at them.

"_Aye," _the small dragons said together.

"But I thought you were hungry."

"_Bubbo ate it all," _Boomer growled, glaring at Bubbo. Bubbo made a loud noise as Jamie sighed and the small dragons looked at him. Turning, Jamie walked to Maia and took her hand. Looking back at the small dragons, Jamie nodded and they walked to him. The guards moved back as the small dragons walked behind Jamie and Maia and Xaroo growled.

Standing near the space cruiser, Kane looked through the binoculars when he spotted three dragons and he placed the binoculars down. Only five of his men had survived being set away in the flood and the trucks had been totaled. The men worked on the hover car while he looked at them and sighed.

"Report!" Kane shouted and the men looked at him.

"We nearly got it working, Boss," one of the men said.

"How much longer?" Kane asked.

"Another day or so, Boss."

"I can't wait another day!"

"It's a wreck from last time."

"Great," Kane sighed, pinching his eyes closed with his fingers. He looked through the binoculars, watching the three dragons flying off into the distance, and sighed, thinking about the money he was losing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"There is no need to push!" the Doctor shouted while the guards led them into the temple. The Drago and Kennalar stood near the stone alter when they turned and looked at them.

Are these the dragon hunters?" the Drago asked.

"For the last time, we did not kill that poor creature nor do we know who did."

"Silence!"

"Doctor, what is that?" Zoe whispered.

"I believe it might be a drago," the Doctor whispered.

"What is that?"

"It's something like a protector, who sole purpose is to protect the dragons."

"I order you to be quiet!" the Draco growled.

"Now, look here, there is no need to be rude. I was just explaining to my young friend what you are."

"Kill them!" the Drago growled. The guards moved closer while Zoe held onto the Doctor when, suddenly, a fireball shot through the air and exploded at the Drago's feet.

"Who dares?" Kennalar demanded when another fireball sailed through the air and hit the floor in front of him, making him fall to the floor.

"Leave them alone!" Jamie growled, appearing in the doorway to the temple, and Spitfire stood next to him. The other small dragons stood behind him as he patted Spitfire's head and Spitfire's eyes were glowing in a red light.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kennalar demanded, getting off the floor.

"I would listen to him if I were you," Maia said, coming into the temple.

"Who is this?" the Drago demanded, looking at Jamie.

"I am James Robert McCrimmon!" Jamie said.

"The keeper of the dragons," Maia said, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Kennalar shouted.

"I found him in the hatchery…"

"What?" the Drago shouted.

"He was in the hatchery and was there when the guardians hatched," Maia said, nodding to Jamie and he walked toward the Doctor and Zoe with the smaller dragons following him.

"Doctor, are those really baby dragons?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I think they are," the Doctor said.

"They're so cute!"

Jamie stopped in front of the Doctor and Zoe as Zoe smiled and the small dragons looked at them.

"Are both of you all right?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, yes, we're fine," the Doctor said.

"_Who are you?" _asked Goldie.

"I am the Doctor and this is Zoe."

"_My name is Goldie."_

"It looks like Auroraalla," Zoe said.

"Auroraalla's nest mate is Goldie's mother," Jamie said.

"I see, well, what are the rest of you called?" the Doctor asked, looking at the small dragons.

"_Peek-a-boo," _Peek-a-boo said.

"Not right now, thank you."

"No, Doctor, its name is Peek-a-boo," corrected Jamie.

"Oh, I see."

"_Spike," _Spike said.

"_Shimmer," _Shimmer said.

"_Scorch," _Scorch said, who ran around, chasing its tail, until it fell over after getting dizzy.

"_Boomer," _Boomer said, wiggling its tail.

"_Spitfire," _Spitfire said.

"_Scratcher,' _Scratcher said, scratching its back.

"_Bubbo," _Bubbo said.

"_Sea Mist," _Sea Mist said.

"_Gru'ter," _Grunter grumbled.

"Pardon?" the Doctor asked.

"Its name is Grunter," Jamie said, smiling.

"'_m Rusty," _the right head said.

"_No, you're Red!" _the left head said.

"_Am not!"_

"_Are not!" _

The heads started fighting while Jamie sighed and rolled his eyes. All jumped when the Doctor whistled with two fingers in his mouth and Red and Rusty looked at him.

"_Sorry, Jamie," _Red and Rusty said together.

"What is this nonsense! Those are not proper names!" the Draco growled.

"Since he is the keeper, he can name them whatever he wants," Maia said.

"He is not the keeper!" Kennalar said.

"I can prove it. You, yourself, appointed Xaroo as the keeper yet the royals rejected him. Let him approach the guardians. If he is the keeper, they will not harm him."

Xarro handed one of the guards the long pole as he walked toward the small dragons and Jamie stood back, watching him closely. The small dragons sniffed the air when they growled and Xaroo stopped. Sighing, he walked closer when, suddenly, Bubbo carefully pulled the small dragons behind it and glared at him. Walking closer, Jamie patted Bubbo's side and Bubbo looked at him. Jamie smiled when Bubbo's head gently bumped against Jamie's head and Jamie fell to the floor.

"_Sorry," _Bubbo sighed while Jamie got off the floor and the small dragons giggled. Droo growled at Bubbo then scampered up Jamie's leg to his shoulder and crossed its tiny front legs across its chest.

"Droo! Droo! Droo! Droo!" Droo scolded, wagging a tiny claw at Bubbo.

"That's all right," Jamie said.

"That doesn't mean anything! They may not be the guardians!" Xaroo said.

The Doctor noticed that Peek-a-boo had walked to one of the squares on the floor and was sniffing it. Peek-a-boo stepped into the square as a blue light surrounded it and the Doctor gasped.

"_Jamie!" _Peek-a-boo said, bumping against the light.

"No!" Jamie shouted. Handing Droo to Zoe, he ran to Peek-a-boo and knelt down. "It's all right. We'll get you out of there."

Walking to Jamie, the Doctor removed the sonic screwdriver from the pocket of his coat as he turned the sonic screwdriver on and scanned the light.

"It's some sort of light field," the Doctor said, placing the sonic screwdriver away.

"How do we get Peek-a-boo out of there?"

The Doctor thought about what to do when Shimmer walked to the square next to the one where Peek-a-boo stood and the light surrounded it.

"_Jamie!" _Shimmer shouted.

"Och, nae you too!" Jamie said.

"Hold on, I think I figured it out," the Doctor said, looking at the small dragons. "All right, I want all of you to step into the squares."

One by one, the small dragons stepped into the squares on the floors as the lights surrounded them and Maia smiled.

"See, only the guardians can activate the sacred stones," Maia said, looking at Kennalar.

"How do we get them out of there?" Zoe asked.

"Ah, that's a good question," the Doctor said. Jamie looked at the square when he noticed a small lump in front of it and stood up. Stepping on the small lump, the light faded and Jamie smiled. Peek-a-boo walked to him, rubbing against him, and Jamie patted its head. He walked to the squares, stepping on the lumps, and the small dragons stepped out of the squares, following him. "Well, now that we have established that, are you still convinced that we are dragon killers?"

The Drago growled as it walked out of the temple and Kennalar followed it. Shrugging, the Doctor looked at the small dragons and walked to Bubbo.

"Hmmmm…" the Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Zoe asked, walking to him.

"If I am not mistaken, this is a titan dragon. Remarkable, they are said to grow forty feet or more in height."

"Well, its mother was really tall," Jamie said, walking to him.

"I would love to see this hatchery."

"All right," Jamie said. Taking Droo from Zoe, Jamie led the way and they walked out of the temple.

"Master!" Kennalar shouted while the Drago stormed down the tunnel and he ran to it. Panting, he looked at the floor, trying to slow his heart down, when he looked at the Drago, seeing the anger in its eyes.

"I do not trust this Doctor," the Drago growled.

"Maia told me that he had some sort of power," Kennalar panted.

"The priestess has stepped out of line for the last time."

"What should we do with her?"

"I think she should be taught a lesson," the Drago growled, its eyes half closed.

"I agree," Xaroo said, walking toward them.

"She will never allow anyone near enough to harm her," Kennalar said.

"I can."

"Really?" Kennalar asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I am her cousin so she will not see me as a threat."

"Then go," the Draco said. Nodding, Xaroo ran down the tunnel and the Drago purred.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The cavern was quiet while the dragons slept when the sounds of footsteps filled the air and Jamie led the others into the cavern.

"Oh, my word," the Doctor whispered. Looking at the dragons, he walked by the nests and Zoe gasped.

"This is amazing!" Zoe said.

The smaller dragons walked to the nests as they settled down near their mothers and the Doctor looked at Bubbo's mother.

"Ah, you see, Zoe, this is a titan dragon," the Doctor said, pointing.

"It's huge!" Zoe said, smiling, and walked closer. Bubbo flopped down onto the nest as it closed its eyes and went to sleep.

"It's remarkable how well they all get along," the Doctor said.

"_It is because we all know that we serve a common goal," _Goldie's mother said, waking up. The Doctor walked closer as he looked at it and it smiled at him.

"And what is that goal?"

"_To give birth to the guardians." _

"And what is it that they guard?"

"_They guard the dragons and out riders as well as this planet." _

"Ah, I see, but what do they guard you from?"

_"They guard us from whatever wishes to harm us."_

"How do they do that?"

"_I do not know. There are stories that they must step on the sacred stones to unleash a great power." _

"I do remember Maia saying something about that. Hmmmmm, maybe I should take a closer look at those stones," the Doctor said when Sea Mist walked closer and gently bumped him.

"Come play with us, Doctor," Sea Mist said. Watching Jamie and Zoe playing with the small dragons, the Doctor nodded and went to join them.

Maia sat on the lounge, reading, when something moved in the shadows and she looked up.

"Who's there?" Maia asked.

The shadows moved in the torchlight as she stood and walked to the stone alter. Picked up a curved blade knife, she looked into the darkness and held the handle of the knife tightly in her hand. She jumped when Xaroo stepped out of the darkness and she sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you," Xaroo said, moving toward the stone alter.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It has to do with your dealing with the outsiders."

"I have looked into their hearts. There is nothing evil in them."

"You did say that this Doctor was dangerous."

"I said that he is very powerful."

"So, he is evil."

"No," Maia said, watching Xaroo walking toward her. Maia slid the knife behind her back as he smiled at her and she locked eyes with him.

"Stay away from me!" Maia shouted when, suddenly, Xaroo grabbed her and pressed on her wrist until she dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor while he slammed her against the stone alter and she screamed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh," Xaroo shouted as he stroked her hair and she spit into his face. Smiling, he placed his hands on her throat when something growled and he looked toward the doorway. His eyes went wide as an orange glow flashed in the darkness and headed toward him.

Zoe smiled, watching Jamie play with the small dragons, when she walked to him and Jamie sat on the ground.

"Having fun?" Zoe asked, kneeling next to him.

"Aye," Jamie panted, lying on his back with his arms spread out.

"_Jamie?" _Goldie asked, walking to him and poking its nose into his chest.

"Hey, stop that! That tickles!" Jamie giggled, sitting up and patting Goldie's head.

"I think it thought there was something wrong with you," Zoe teased.

"No, I'm all right. Just a wee bit tired."

Nodding, Goldie walked to the others while the small dragons chased each other and Jamie supported himself on his elbows. They watched the small dragons playing until several of them started yawning and Jamie stood up.

"Ok, time for bed," Jamie said and the small dragons looked at him.

"_But we're not sleepy." _Sea Mist said.

"Then why are most of you yawning? Now, come on," Jamie said, walking toward them and the small dragons looked at each other. Before Jamie could get any closer, the small dragons ran in different directions and he sighed. Growling, he chased after them while Zoe watched and laughed. "Stop laughing an' help me. It's like trying tae herd chickens!"

Zoe laughed as she went to help Jamie get the small dragons to the nests and the Doctor smiled. He walked to a rock, sitting down, when he dug through the pockets of his coat and removed the recorder. Taking a deep breath, he started playing and the small dragons stopped running. The small dragons walked to him when they sat on the ground and listened to what he was playing. One by one, the small dragons curled up into a ball as they drifted off to sleep and the Doctor stopped playing. Hushing Jamie and Zoe, he stood up and they walked out of the cavern.

"That was amazing," Zoe said.

"Well, they do say that music has charms to sooth the savage beast," the Doctor said.

'_Either that or these wee beasties are tone deaf,'_ Jamie thought, smiling.

"Jamie, where's Droo?" Zoe asked, noticing that Droo wasn't on Jamie's shoulder.

"Nae again," sighed Jamie, running down the tunnel, and the Doctor and Zoe followed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Droo?" Jamie called while they walked down the hallway when Droo ran around the corner and looked at them. It waved for them to follow as they ran down the hallway and Droo went inside a room. Jamie ran inside the room when he saw Maia lying on the lounge and a pile of ash was on the floor. Droo scampered to her as it climbed onto the lounge and she held it to her chest.

"Jamie?" the Doctor asked as he and Zoe came into the room and the smell of brimstone filled the air.

"What's that smell?" Zoe asked.

"That!" Maia said, pointing to the pile of ash on the floor. Walking to the pile of ash, the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of the pocket of his coat and scanned it.

"Oh, deary me," the Doctor whispered.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"It's human ash."

"Who was it?" Jamie asked.

"It was Xaroo," Maia said.

"Xaroo?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, he tried to kill me!" Maia said, sniffing and Jamie walked to the lounge. She sat up to allow him to sit down and he held her.

"But what killed him?"

"Droo!" Droo said, standing proudly.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Jamie's dragite, I would have been killed!" Maia said.

"Really," the Doctor asked, walking closer. Droo purred while the Doctor knelt down and pointed the sonic screwdriver at it. Growling, Droo closed its eyes half way and scooted back against Maia. "Oh, now, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Mind if I scan it?" Jamie asked. The Doctor frowned, handing him the sonic screwdriver, and Jamie got off of the lounge, tapping the sonic screwdriver gently on the top of Droo's head. Droo looked at him as Jamie patted the top of the lounge and it crawled on top of the lounge and sat up.

"I didn't know you knew how to use it," Zoe said.

"Aye, I've seen the Doctor do it enough times tae ken what I'm doing," Jamie said, pushing the buttons, and the sonic screwdriver hummed. Pointing the sonic screwdriver at Droo, Jamie pushed the button and the lounge started shaking. Maia gasped as the lounge collapsed and Droo jumped from the lounge to Jamie's shoulder. Glaring at Jamie, the Doctor held his hand out and Jamie handed him the sonic screwdriver.

"Are you all right, my dear?" the Doctor asked, helping Maia off the floor. Maia growled at Jamie as he shrugged and the Doctor walked to Jamie. Droo shook as the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at it, after changing the setting, and scanned Droo. "Hmmmmm."

"Doctor?" Zoe asked.

"Droo, would you mind lighting those candles?" the Doctor asked, pointing to the candles on the stand near the wall. Hopping onto the stone alter, Droo purred, sitting up, as its eyes shimmered and a soft glow flickered under its skin. Droo looked at the candles when it arched its neck back and opened its mouth. Taking a deep breath, Droo hissed while a small wave of orange fire came from its mouth and hit the candles, lighting them.

"Amazing!" Zoe said, smiling.

"Yes."

"But why would Xaroo want tae kill Maia?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure. Maia, is there any reason for Xaroo to want to kill you?"

"There are many reasons for him to want to kill me but I never thought he'd act on them."

"Is it because you are the priestess?"

"Yes."

"Do you think the Drago might have something to do with this?" Zoe asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," the Doctor said.

"What should we do, Doctor?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor said, walking to the door. Zoe followed the Doctor out of the room as Jamie looked at Droo and patted its head.

"Droo, I want you tae stay here, understand? Protect Maia," Jamie said as Droo jumped onto the floor and scampered to Maia. Picking Droo up, she watched Jamie leave the room and gently stroked Droo's scales.

"Why hasn't Xaroo returned?" the Drago asked, pacing back and forth.

"I do not know, Master," Kennalar said.

He had better not have failed to kill the priestess or…"

Kennalar jumped when the Drago slashed its tail and a column shattered, spraying dust and stone in all directions.

"Do you wish for me to go find him, Master?"

"YES!" the Drago roared and Kennalar ran out of the temple. His footsteps echoed down the tunnel as he ran when he heard someone coming and stopped, pressing his body against the wall. The footsteps came closer when the Doctor, Zoe and Jamie came around the corner and stopped.

"Kennalar!" the Doctor shouted as Kennalar whispered a curse word and ran down a side tunnel.

"Stop!" Jamie shouted, chasing after Kennalar, and growled. They ran down the tunnel when they came to the cave where Auroraalla lived and it looked at him. Standing up, Auroraalla glared at Kennalar and his eyes went wide. Jamie ran into the cave when Auroraalla looked at Jamie and he looked at Kennalar. "Creag an tuire!"

Kennalar turned as Jamie came charging at him and Kennalar ran toward the exit of the cave. Jamie chased after him when they saw a dragon with green and black scales resting on the ledge and Kennalar ran toward it. The dragon wore a saddle and a ladder was resting against the dragon's side. Running faster, Kennalar reached the ladder by the time Jamie caught up with him and Kennalar started climbing the ladder. Jamie grabbed at him as Kennalat kicked at him and Jamie jumped off the ladder. The dragon growled when Kennalar kicked the ladder away and it clattered to the ground. Getting into the saddle, Kennalar took the reins in his hands and whistled. The dragon stood up, making Jamie back away from it, when Kennalar pulled hard on the reins and kicked the dragon's side. Roaring, the dragon ran toward the end of the ledge when its wings spread out and the dragon flew into the air.

"No!" Jamie shouted as the dragon flew toward the trees and Kennalar's laughter filled the air.

Kane watched the men working on the hover car when they heard a loud noise and Kane picked the binoculars up, looking up at the sky. The dragon sailed across the sky when he smiled and lowered the binoculars.

"Live one at three o'clock!" Kane shouted while the men ran to get the weapons and Kane looked through the binoculars again. The men took aim as the dragon roared and Kane frowned, seeing something on the dragon's back. Raising his hand, Kane watched the scanners locked on the dragon and the red lights blinked at him. "Now!"

The men fired the weapons while the dragon growled and Kennalar looked down. His eyes went wide while the rockets from the rocket launchers headed for the dragon and he pulled on the reins. The dragon swooped down as the rockets collided and Kane swore. The men fired the rockets again as the dragon flew around them and roared. Kane watched as the dragon swooped down toward them when one of the men fired a net at the dragon and it became entangled in the net. The men cheered as the dragon crashed to the ground and Kane walked closer. The dragon growled at him as he looked up and saw Kennalar trying to get free.

"Weeeeeeeeell, what do we have here?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"He got away," Jamie growled, walking back inside the cave, and headed for the Doctor.

"What do we do now, Doctor?" Zoe asked.

"Well, on one hand, we have the dragon hunters and, on the other hand, we have to deal with the Drago. Deary me, this is a fine pickle," the Doctor said, who started pacing back and forth.

"If we had the TARDIS, we could find these hunters," Zoe said.

"_What is a TARDIS?" _Auroraalla asked.

"It's my spaceship," the Doctor said.

"_I could fetch it for you." _

"Oh, that would be marvelous, but I don't want to risk you being injured by those hunters."

"_I appreciate your concern, Doctor, but I am quite clever when it comes to evading predators." _

Pacing, the Doctor thought for a few minutes when he sighed and sat down on a rock.

"Well, as long as you're careful, I don't see why you couldn't go."

"An' I'll go with her," Jamie said, smiling.

"Now, see here, it's…" the Doctor said, standing up.

"Doctor, she doesnae ken what the TARDIS looks like. I have tae go."

Sighing, the Doctor nodded, knowing that Jamie had a valid point, and Jamie gasped when Auroraalla used two talons to gently lift him off the ground and placed him on its back. Jamie carefully walked to the saddle when he sat down and buckled the straps around his legs, chest and stomach. Patting the scales, he smiled as Auroraalla stood up and walked toward the exit. Jamie ducked as they left the cave and headed for the edge of the ledge. He watched the sun starting to set as he smiled and wiggled on the saddle. Auroraalla spread its wings as Jamie took hold of the reins and nodded. Auroraalla flew into the air when, suddenly, it flew straight down and headed for the trees.

"Creag an tuire!" Jamie shouted over the rushing wind and Auroraalla leveled off.

"_See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" _Auroraalla teased and Jamie laughed. He patted the soft scales then looked around and the wind blew through his hair.

"I think we came from the east."

Nodding, Auroraalla gently turned as the thundering beat of its wings drowned out the thundering beat of his heart and Jamie held the reins tightly in his hands. His stomach rolled as Auroraalla dipped left than right and he marveled at the sight of the landscape stretching out before him. A fine mist from the clouds wet his skin as he watched the trees move by and tried to see any sign of the TARDIS. Knowing that Auroraalla had to slow down so they didn't accidentally fly over it, he patted Auroraalla' neck and it looked back at him.

"You might have tae slow down a bit so we dinnae miss it."

" _Alright," _Auroraalla said, going into a slow glide, and headed toward the forest.

Kane watched the men working on the last of the repairs to the hover car when he walked toward the space cruiser then stopped, looking at the dragon. Roaring, the dragon tried to get free of the net as he laughed and walked up the ramp. Some of the men nodded to him as he walked by them and he headed for the door. Going inside, he walked along the corridor when he came to the holding cell and Kennalar looked at him. A force field shimmered as Kane leaned against the doorway and smiled at him.

"So, what am I to do with you, eh? I have been on this world before and you are the first dragon rider I have encountered. Are there any more of you or are you some sort of dragon protector? Is that how you were able to ride that thing? Well, you going to talk to me?" Kane asked but Kennalar only looked at him and Kane growled. Kennalar looked at the floor as Kane rolled his eyes and pushed a button on the wall. Kennalar yelped, pulling his legs up, while the electricity crackled on the floor and Kane smiled, brushing back some of his red hair. Understanding that Kennalar might not understand what he was saying, Kane walked away when one of his men walked to him and Kane stopped.

"Boss, the men want to know what we're going to do with the dragon," the man said, adjusting the stun rifle on his back.

"I want a tracker placed on it and let our "friend" go."

"Why would we do that?"

"You moron, if he has a dragon, it means that there are others out there somewhere. We let him go then he'll lead us to the rest of them which makes out job that much simpler."

"But what if he leads us to some more dragon riders? You think we could handle them?"

"We have a space cruiser, Dummy, you think they could stand up to our firepower?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

"Then get that thing tagged and release our "friend" so we can get on with what we're being paid for."

Nodding, the man walked away and Kane looked at the ceiling, sighed and walked down the corridor.

The sky grew darker while Auroraalla's wings echoed around Jamie when it dipped down and he held onto the reins. Looking down, he saw the TARDIS below them and patted the soft scales.

"That's our ship," Jamie said, making Auroraalla look at the TARDIS.

"_That tiny thing?" _Auroraalla asked.

"Aye," Jamie said. Auroraalla flew in a circle as it tried to figure out how to lift the TARDIS off the ground when Jamie noticed that the TARDIS has raised its force shields and he sighed. "We have tae land."

_"Why?" _

"You see that light? It's the TARDIS' force shield."

"_What is that?" _

"It's how the TARDIS defends itself."

"_Ah, then I'll land so you can turn it off," _Auroraalla said, going in for a landing. Jamie hoped that the TARDIS didn't fire at them as Auroraalla landed and he unstrapped himself from the saddle and it carefully lowered him to the ground.

"I'll be right back," Jamie said, heading for the TARDIS. He stood in front of it when he felt a slight tingling inside his head and smiled.

'Jamie?' asked the soft voice in his head.

"Aye, it's me. It's all right. That's Auroraalla. She's here tae bring you tae the Doctor," whispered Jamie.

'Is my Doctor all right?'

"Aye, he's fine. Now, please, lower the force shield so she can take you tae him."

Walking back to Auroraalla, Jamie watched the force shield fade when Auroraalla picked him up and placed him on its back. Setting into the saddle, Jamie buckled the straps and took hold of the reins. The TARDIS shook as Auroraalla rose into the air and Jamie smiled. Gently picking the TARDIS up with two talons, Auroraalla flew higher and Jamie held the reins tightly in his hands. Auroraalla slowly turned as they headed back to the citadel and the TARDIS rocked back and forth, hoping that Auroraalla didn't drop it.

"Can you see them?" Zoe asked, looking up into the darkening sky.

"Not yet," the Doctor said.

"I hope they're all right."

Nodding, the Doctor squinted and tried to see if he could see any sign of Jamie or Auroraalla. Suddenly his eyes went wide as Auroraalla came closer and he saw what it was carrying.

"Oh, my goodness, do be careful!" the Doctor shouted, seeing the TARDIS dangling from Auroraalla's talons. Auroraalla carefully lowered the TARDIS to the ground as it landed nearby and the Doctor walked to the TARDIS. Using the golden key to open the doors, the Doctor walked inside and Zoe followed him. Jamie looked at Auroraalla as it looked at the TARDIS and frowned.

"_How can all three of you fit in such a small thing?" _Auroraalla asked.

"Well, it's a lot bigger inside," Jamie said.

"_Ah, well, sweet sleep, my dragon-nar." _

"Your what?" Jamie asked, puzzled.

"_My rider, " _Auroraalla said, smiling. Jamie smiled as he nodded and headed for the doors. Watching Jamie go inside and close the doors, Auroraalla turned and headed for the cave, going inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_The wind whistled through his hair as the world spread out before him and the thundering sound of wings echoed in his ears. His heart thumped in his chest as he arched his head back and laughed. He heard the sound of Auroraalla laughing as it turned and sailed into the clouds. Suddenly, he felt Auroraalla shaking as he held onto the reins and wondered what was going on._

Jamie woke with a start while the bed shook and he tumbled onto the floor. He got off the floor, heading for the door, and stumbled down the hallway. He held onto the wall while the TARDIS shook and rocked and the door hissed open.

"Oh, deary me," the Doctor whispered, holding onto the console, and Jamie walked to the chair.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked. The Doctor noticed that Jamie was wearing only his nightshirt as he sighed and the TARDIS shook harder, nearly knocking them to the floor. Zoe came into the room as she looked at them and blinked.

"Are you wearing a nightgown?" Zoe asked, making Jamie look at her.

"It's a nightshirt! Doctor, why are we shaking?" Jamie asked.

"Hold on, let me turn the view screen on," the Doctor said, pushing the button and the view screen came on. Jamie smiled as they watched the small dragons pushing and bumping into the TARDIS and the Doctor frowned. "How rude!"

"Allow me, Doctor," Jamie said as he walked to the doors and the doors opened. Jamie looked out at the small dragons when he whistled and they stopped, looking at him.

"_Jamie!" _the small dragons said together.

"An' what do you think you're doing?" Jamie asked, leaning against the doorway.

"_We're playing Bump the Rock," _Scorch said.

"I see. Well, this is the Doctor's ship an', if you keep slamming into it, you might break it."

"_Oh no!" _Spitfire said.

'_We don't want to do that!" _Red said.

"_No, we don't want to break the Doctor's magic box," _Rusty said.

"Then I suggest you find something else tae do, all right?" Jamie asked.

"_Bu' we're b'red,' _Grunter grumbled.

"You're bored?" Jamie asked as the small dragons nodded and he sighed.

"Maybe you should take them for an outing," Maia said, walking closer and smiled at Jamie's nightshirt. Droo scampered passed him when it headed for the console and hopped up on top of it.

"No! Shoo! Get off of there!" the Doctor shouted, waving his hands at Droo. Jamie walked to the console and picked Droo up, placing it on his shoulder.

"Oh," Maia said, coming inside and looked around. "What is this?"

"This is my ship."

"Amazing!" Maia said, looking at the console.

"What brings you here, my dear?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you knew any more about those hunters."

"No, I'm afraid not."

"I see," Maia said when something slammed into the TARDIS and they tumbled to the floor.

"Now what?" the Doctor asked, getting up off the floor. Zoe and Maia cupped their mouths while watching Boomer spin in a circle and Peek-a-boo held onto its tail. Laughing, Boomer flicked its tail, sending Peek-a-boo skidding toward the TARDIS, and the TARDIS shook as it slammed into it. Smiling, Jamie walked to the doors when he walked outside and placed two fingers in his mouth then whistled.

"What did I just say?" Jamie growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Putting their heads down, the small dragons slowly headed for the entrance to Auroraalla's cave and Jamie shook his head, rolling his eyes. Going back inside, he closed the doors and shrugged.

"Now, about those hunters," the Doctor said, looking at the screens, and Maia looked at Jamie. Blushing, Jamie left the room and she frowned.

"Sorry about Jamie. He's shy," Zoe said.

"I don't understand why. He's very pleasing to look at," Maia said.

"You think so?" the Doctor asked, looking at the door.

"Oh, yes," Maia said and twirled some hair in her fingers.

Walking down the ramp, Kane looked over at the men working on the hover car and walked toward them.

"Report!" Kane shouted as the men jumped and one of them looked at him.

"The repairs are finished, Boss," the man said and Kane nodded.

"Then get it gassed and ready to go," Kane said, turning, and walked to where the dragon was lying. He stood near the net as it growled at him and he saw the men near the net. "Got it tagged?"

"Aye, Boss, it's ready to go," the man said, nodding. Kane smiled, walking to the ramp, when he went inside and walked to the door. Opening the door, Kane walked down the corridor and stood in front of the holding cell. Kennalar was sleeping when Kane pushed the button on the wall and Kennalar jumped as the electricity jolted him awake. "Good morning."

Kennalar growled as Kane smiled and pushed the button. The force field vanished as Kennalar got off the bed and walked cautiously toward Kane. Kane stood back while Kennalar moved passes him and ran down the corridor. Kane smiled, knowing that the men were told not to stop him, as he sighed and followed Kennalar. Kennalar ran outside then down the ramp when he headed for the dragon and it growled at him. Running to the dragon, he climbed up the dragon's tail to the saddle and buckled the straps. The dragon stood up when he pulled hard on the reins and dragon roared, spreading its wings. The men ran as the dust formed around the dragon and the dragon soared into the air. Kane walked down the ramp as he watched the dragon flying toward the forest and he walked to the hover car.

"Report," Kane said as the man looked at the screen and a yellow dot moved across the screen.

"Tracking," the man said as Kane nodded and patted the man's back.

"All right, you lot, lock and load!" Kane said while the men ran up the ramp and Kane smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"This is rubbish!" the Doctor growled, looking at the screen, and waved his hands up in frustration. He had been scanning for any sign of the hunters but was unable to find any trace of them and he leaned against the console. "I wonder if they've cloaked their ship. That might explain why…"

Suddenly the screen beeped when he looked at it and saw something coming closer. Going outside, the Doctor closed the door and looked at the sky. Walking to the edge of the ledge, he removed the spyglass from the pocket of his coat. Raising the spyglass to his eye, he looked at the sky when he saw something and placed the spyglass down. A dragon flew closer as it roared and the Doctor ducked while the dragon flew over his head. Watching the dragon land, the Doctor walked closer and saw someone sitting on the dragon's back. He stopped when he saw Kennalar sliding down the dragon's side and run into the cave. Sighing, the Doctor locked the doors and went to follow Kennalar.

"Hey, be careful, Shimmer's behind you!" shouted Jamie while the small dragons played in the long grass and Shimmer was lying on the ground, watching them. Jamie sat down on the blanket when he picked up the bowl of something that looked like raspberries and placed two of them in his mouth. Instead of being sour, the berries were sweet and he licked his fingers. He jumped when Zoe lightly slapped his fingers as he reached for some more berries and handed him a napkin to wipe his fingers off.

"Germs!" Zoe scolded, wagging a finger at him, and Jamie sighed.

"Zoe, leave him alone," Maia said, sitting on the blanket next to him. She had shown them the path that lead them down the mountain then led them to a large glade. She had prepared them some food to eat and the blanket was spread under a large shady tree.

"But it's unsanitary."

"I do not know what that word means but it doesn't bother me that he licked his fingers."

Jamie smiled when he picked up three of the berries and placed them in his mouth, eating them. Swallowing, he laid down on his back and placed his hands on his chest. Droo scampered to him when it climbed onto his stomach, spun around three times and settled down on his stomach, closing its eyes. Jamie patted its head when he closed his eyes and both drifted off to sleep. Zoe watched Jamie sleep when she felt like someone was watching her and looked at Maia.

"You have feeling for him, don't you?" Maia asked, looking at Jamie.

"Oh, no, we've only met a short time ago!"

"It is all right to feel something for him. He is pleasing."

"If by pleasing, you mean that he is handsome, well, he is in a boyish way."

"He wouldn't have any trouble finding a mate here."

"He wouldn't?"

"No, in fact, I wouldn't mind being his mate."

"Well, I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that," Zoe said, glaring at her.

"Do you know that he has no family?"

"No, I didn't know that but, then again, he doesn't talk about his past."

"They were killed."

"How?" Zoe asked, gently placing her hand on top of his.

"They died at the hands of land robbers. Jamie had been sent by his father to get help but, sadly, they came too late."

"That's terrible! How old was he?"

"He was ten solar cycles old."

Zoe felt the tears in her eyes as she gently stroked Jamie's hair and he smiled.

"He went to live with his laird and learned to be like his father. It was during the war his clan lost that he met the Doctor and joined him in his travels."

"I couldn't even begin to imagine what it's like not having a family. I think I would be lost without my mother and father."

"Oh, he has a father."

"But you said his father was dead."

"He is but Jamie has found a new father in the Doctor. There is nothing he wouldn't do for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he would die for him. I also know why he only sees you as a little sister."

"He thinks of me as a sister?"

"Yes, and that is because his heart aches for another. She was from a high rank family and he felt that he had to protect her."

"What was he protecting her from?"

"It was everything that they came across while traveling with the Doctor. It was during one of their travels that she had decided to leave and he never told her how he felt."

"Why didn't he?"

"Because he didn't feel that he deserved her."

"That's silly. Jamie is…"

"Yes?" Maia asked, arching one eyebrow.

"He may be a bit primitive but he is also the bravest, sweetest person I know," whispered Zoe when the small dragons walked to the blanket and Goldie looked at Jamie. "Shhhhhhh. Jamie's sleeping."

Nodding, the small dragons settled on the ground next to the blanket and closed their eyes. Smiling, Zoe watched them sleep as Jamie wrapped his fingers around hers and she gently squeezed his hand.

Kennalar ran down the tunnel when he ran inside the temple and stood near the stone alter. Panting, he slid down to the floor and placed the back of his head against the stone alter. His heart slammed inside his chest as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He had looked behind him several times but didn't see anyone following him after getting away from Kane and silently prayed that they hadn't figured out where he went.

"Where have you been?" the Drago growled, coming inside the temple and he looked at it. Slowly standing, Kennalar leaned against the stone alter and sighed.

"I went to find Xaroo like you asked but the Doctor, and his two young ones, saw me and the "keeper" ran at me. I had no choice but flee and found a dragon waiting," Kennalar said.

"Then what happened?"

Kennalar told what happened when he saw the Drago's eyes flash and he backed toward the doorway.

"YOU WERE CAPTURED?"

"Yes, but…"

"SILENCE! DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? THEY LET YOU GO!"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they wanted you to lead them here," the Doctor said, walking inside the temple and they looked at him.

Kane stood near the controls as the men made the final checks before taking off and he looked at the screen. They had been tracking Kennalar since he had let him go and the signal from the tracking device blinked on the screen.

"Ready to take off, Boss," the man to his left said.

"Then let's go get us some dragons!" Kane said, smiling, and walked to the commander chair. Sitting down, he nodded then felt the engines rumbling under him and the space cruiser lifted off the ground. Turning swiftly to the right, the space cruiser sail across the sky and headed for the citadel.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"What are you doing here?" Kennalar demanded while the Doctor walked closer and the Drago growled at the Doctor.

"I was looking for you. As I was saying, they let you go because they knew that you would lead them here," the Doctor said.

"I didn't see anyone following me."

"And you wouldn't if their ship was cloaked."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the ship was invisible which means you wouldn't have seen it even if you were looking right at it."

"And I lead them…"

"…Straight to the dragon's den," the Doctor sighed. Both of them covered their ears as the Drago roared and smashed one of the columns with its tail. "Now, see here, having a tantrum isn't going to change the fact that we're about to be attacked. Do you have any way of defending yourselves other than those poles?"

Looking at the Doctor, the Drago walked to the wall at the back of the temple and the Doctor followed it. They stood in front of the wall while the Doctor looked at the intricate patterns on the wall and blinked.

'_Why does that look familiar?' _the Doctor thought when the Drago placed its hand against the wall and the wall hummed. Slowly the wall opened while the Doctor and Kennalar walked inside a semi dark room and the Doctor looked around. Inside the room were several consoles and the lights and view screens sparkled in the darkness. Walking to the console at the back of the room, the Doctor looked at the screen and his eyes went wide.

"It can't be!" the Doctor whispered.

"Doctor?" Kennalar asked, walking closer. The Doctor checked the screens while he sighed and looked at the Drago.

"The riders aren't the first aliens you have encountered, are they?"

"No," the Drago said.

"When did they come here?"

"Who are you talking about?"

The Doctor looked at Kennalar then to the Drago and smiled.

"Ah, Kennalar, would you be a good chap and go tell the others that we're about to be invaded and that Drago ordered them to get ready? There's a good man," the Doctor said, gently pushing Kennalar out of the room and Kennalar looked at the Drago.

"Master?"

"GO!" the Drago shouted as Kennalar left the temple and the Doctor walked back to the console.

"Well, when did they come here?"

"How do you know about the first ones?"

"Because…I am one," the Doctor said. The Drago's heads moved closer as the heads sniffed the Doctor and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are a first one. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I didn't know you had met my kind before."

"I see. I am sorry that I didn't trust you when you first arrived."

"That's quite all right. Though wanting to kill Maia for helping us was going a bit too far. Now, when did you meet them?"

"It was a very long time ago. They came to this world and were very interested in us. There was one that I found very interesting. He was younger than the others and rather distracted. It was he that gave us the means to defend ourselves."

"Do you remember what this first one looked like?"

"Yes, there is an image of him on that wall," the Drago said, pointing to the wall to the right. Walking to the wall, the Doctor looked at the painting on the wall and his eyes went wide.

'_It can't be. It is! That is…my father!' _the Doctor thought, feeling his hearts thumping inside his chest.

"Are you all right, Doctor?"

"Yes, yes, now, tell me, did he explain what this was?" the Doctor asked, walking to the console.

"He said that it would remove any threat to our world."

"I see," the Doctor said, looking at the screens, and pushed the buttons. He scanned the files when he looked at the doorway and walked out of the room. The Drago closed the door while the Doctor walked to the center of the temple and looked at the floor. "Now, if I'm right, this is a dimensional shifter."

"What does it do?"

"This will open a doorway that will allow the planet to move into a new orbit without causing any harm. The thing is whoever the attackers are will be left here."

"How does it work?"

"That is the problem. There has to be a proper genetic pattern and a key."

"I do not understand."

"Each of these circles…" the Doctor said, walking to where Peek-a-boo had been standing. "…are programmed to recognize the DNA patterns of a certain object. Once the object is in place, the circle activates. Once the circles are activated, the key must stand here."

The Drago watched while the Doctor walked to the large circle at the center of the temple and he looked at it.

"Once the key is in place, the dimensional shifter activates and the planet will be transported to a new location."

"What are these objects and the key?"

"They're called the K'nall'mak and the J'rilli or the guardians and the keeper."

"You mean?" the Drago asked.

"Yes, the baby dragons and Jamie."

Opening his eyes, Jamie yawned when Droo sat up, scampered up to his chest and licked his chin. Jamie softly laughed, sitting up, and shook his head.

"Well, hello Sleeping Prince," Maia teased.

"Where's Zoe?" Jamie asked, yawning.

"She is over by the pond," Maia said. Jamie looked over at the pond when he saw Zoe and the small dragons and stood up, holding Droo in his arms. Walking toward the pond, Jamie stroked Droo's scales and it purred.

"Ah, look who's awake!" Zoe said.

"_Jamie!" _the small dragons shouted, running toward him. Jamie braced himself for impact but the small dragons stopped in front of him and he smiled. Looking at the sky, Jamie sighed and placed Droo on his shoulder.

"Well, it's getting late, I think we better head back," Jamie said.

"_No!" _the small dragons moaned.

"Uh, now, none of that!" Jamie said, wagging a finger at them. The small dragons gathered around Jamie while they walked to the blanket and Zoe went to help Maia with the blanket and the basket. A few minutes later they were walking down the path and Jamie held onto Zoe's hand. The small dragons snickered at them but stopped when Jamie turned and glared at them. Suddenly something roared overhead while they looked up and saw the space cruiser flying over the tops of the trees.

"_That's a funny looking dragon," _Scratcher. said

"That wasnae a dragon," Jamie said.

"Then what was it?" Maia asked.

"I think it was a space craft of some sort," Zoe said.

"An' it looks like it's heading for the citadel," Jamie said, walking faster. They followed him as they headed into the forest and Jamie's heart thunder inside his chest.

"Report!" Kane shouted, looking at the man sitting at the navigation center.

"We're ten clicks away from target, Boss," the man said.

"Any sign of trouble?"

"No, the shields are holding."

"Good, I don't want them to know we're there until we're right on top of them."

"Boss, we have fifteen hits on the screen. Twelve of them are dragons," the man to his lef said.

"On screen!"

Kane looked at the view screen as he looked at Jamie, Zoe, Maia and the small dragons and frowned.

"Shall we engage?"

"Negative. They're too small."

The view screen clicked off while Kane sat back in the chair and tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that something was odd about the small dragons. Shrugging, he sat forward, watching the mountain growing closer on the main view screen, and smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The Doctor walked out of the cave when he saw the riders standing near the dragons and the riders were dressed in fully battle armor. Kennalar nodded while the Doctor looked at the others and sighed, knowing that he might be sending them to their deaths. He didn't know what to tell them as he stood there and sighed.

"Gentlemen, I am a man of few words, well, actually, I'm not. The Drago has informed me that you have faced hunters in the past but these hunters have an advantage over the others. They know the location of this place and are, now, coming here to destroy not only it but you. I will understand if some of you do not want to risk your lives…" the Doctor said.

"Doctor, I beg pardon, we are not afraid of dying," Kennalar said.

"I understand. But…" the Doctor said when he thought of something and smiled. "Yes, that's it!"

Before the Doctor could move, the space cruiser materialized and the riders looked at it. As the riders got onto the dragons, the Doctor ran to the TARDIS and opened the doors. Running inside, he headed for the console and turned the screens on. He watched the dragons fly into the sky as he pushed the buttons and smiled. A blue/white light covered the dragons and riders as he pushed the buttons and patted the console. Going back outside, the Doctor closed the locked the doors while the blue/white light covered him, the Drago and the TARDIS and he headed for the Drago.

"Will this work, Doctor?" the Drago asked as the Doctor stood next to it and looked up at the space cruiser.

"I hope so. If not, we have no choice. We'll have to use the dimensional shifter."

"Which means the guardians and the keeper might…"

"Yes," the Doctor sighed, knowing what awaited Jamie and the small dragons.

"Hurry!" Jamie shouted while he ran down the path and Maia, Zoe and the smaller dragons followed him. Droo rode on Scorch's back while they ran up the path that led to the cave they used to get down from the mountain and Jamie stopped, looking at the sky. "Look!"

"What do we do?" Zoe asked, looking at the star cruiser.

"We have tae go find the Doctor!" Jamie said, running down the path. Seeing the cave, he waved them inside as they ran down the tunnel and Jamie wondered where the Doctor was. Traveling through the tunnel, they came inside the cave where Auroraalla lived and it looked at them.

"_Jamie, what is going on? I hear strange noises outside!" _Auroraalla said. Jamie walked to her when it lowered its head and he stroked the tip of its nose.

"It's the hunters. They've found us," Jamie said. They jumped as Auroraalla growled and looked toward the entrance to the cave. Jamie watched as Auroraalla carefully picked him off the ground, placing him on its back, and Jamie walked to the saddle. Placing the straps around his legs, chest and stomach, he patted the scales and Auroraalla stood up, walking to the entrance. Ducking, Jamie looked around when he noticed the dragons were glowing and looked at the TARDIS. Smiling, he patted the soft scales as they headed for the edge of the large ledge and Auroraalla spread its wings. Flying into the air, Auroraalla headed toward the others when a blue/white light surrounded them and Jamie laughed, silently thanking the TARDIS. They flew toward the others when Kennalar nodded and Jamie nodded back.

"Is this strange light the Doctor's doing?" Kennalar asked.

"Aye."

"What is it?"

"It's called a force shield. Nae sure, really, how it works but we'll nae have tae worry aboot getting shot out of the sky."

"That is good to know!" Kennalar laughed as they looked at the space cruiser and Jamie held the reins tightly in his hands.

"Well, look at that!" Kane said, looking at the dragons and the riders.

"What are your orders, Boss?" one of the men asked.

"Aim for the hunters!"

Nodding, the man pushed the buttons as the computers took aim and the men took hold of the triggers. The computers locked onto the riders when Kane saw Jamie sitting on Auroraalla's back and smiled.

"Well, who are you?" Kane asked, walking to the main screen and the man scanned Jamie.

"He's not a native," the man said and Kane smiled.

"Kill the others but bring the boy onboard."

The man nodded as the others fired the lasers but Kane growled as the laser blasts bounced off the blue/white lights and he growled.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Scans indicate that they're surrounded by a force field," one of the men said.

"Where is it coming from?"

"Scans indicate the field is coming from that blue box," the man said, pointing to the TARDIS.

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know. I can't get a lock on it."

"Well, shoot it!" Kane shouted, slamming his hand on the console. The man nodded when he pushed the button and the laser fired on the TARDIS. The laser blasts bounced off the force shield around the TARDIS as Kane growled and balled his hands into fists.

"It's no good, Boss," the man said and Kane looked at the main view screen. Looking at the citadel, Kane stood up and made his eyes into tight slits.

"Fire at the mountain."

"Boss?"

"Shoot the stinking mountain!" Kane shouted and the man nodded. Smiling, Kane placed his hand on the back of the chair the man was sitting in and looked at the main view screen. "Fire!"

The dragons flew through the air, dodging the laser blasts, while Jamie held onto the reins and Auroraalla fired large fireballs at the space cruiser. The shield held as the laser guns pointed at them and Auroraalla soared into the air, causing Jamie's stomach to do flips.

The Doctor watched while the Drago fired large fireballs at the space cruiser when he turned and saw Zoe, Maia and the small dragons coming out of the cave.

"Doctor!" Zoe said, smiling and the blue/white light covered them. He smiled as they stopped next to him and Zoe looked up at Jamie and Auroraalla. Suddenly a laser blast flew over their heads and hit the citadel and rocks and smoke filled the air.

"NO!" shouted Maia as the smoke cleared and most of the citadel laid on the ground. The Drago roared as it fired fireballs, lightning bolts and ice beams at the space cruiser and the Doctor looked at Jamie and Auroraalla.

"I guess we have no choice," the Doctor sighed.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"I need Jamie."

"_Jamie, the Doctor needs you!" _Red and Rusty said and the Doctor wiggled a finger in his ear.

"Thank you oh so much," the Doctor sighed as Auroraalla landed near them and placed Jamie on the ground. Jamie walked to him while the smaller dragons gathered around him and Shimmer tugged on his sleeve.

"_Look, Jamie, we're all shiny," _Shimmer said.

"I can see that," Jamie said then looked at the Doctor. "What's wrong?"

"I need you and the baby dragons to come with me to the temple," the Doctor said.

"Why?"

"No time for question," the Doctor said, turning around and headed for the cave. Sighing, Jamie followed him as the smaller dragons followed Jamie and he wondered what the Doctor was up to.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Report!" Kane shouted, watching the smoke clear and held onto the back of the chair.

"Direct hit, Boss" the man said and Kane smiled. He watched the screen when he saw the Drago's eyes flash and lightning, ice and fire flew at the screen. The space cruiser shook as he fell to the floor and smoke and sparks filled the room.

"What was that?"

"It's that large dragon!" one of them shouted while Kane got off the floor and held onto the seat.

"We have ninety percent shield damage, Boss, another hit like that and we'll lose it," another man said.

"Kill that thing!"

"We're trying, Boss," the man said and Kane growled.

"Then we have no choice. Load the bangers."

"We're too close!"

"Well, who wants to live forever," Kane said, looking at the Drago, and the man sighed.

Jamie and the small dragons followed the Doctor down the tunnel while Droo rode on Jamie's shoulder and they walked inside the temple. The Doctor walked to the wall when he looked at the spot the Drago had used to open the wall but sighed, seeing that he couldn't reach it. He yelped when Bubbo carefully picked him up and the Doctor looked up at it. Nodding, he placed his hands on the wall and the wall hummed. Bubbo placed the Doctor down on the floor as the wall moved and the Doctor walked inside the room. Jamie followed him as he looked around and the Doctor walked to the consoles.

"Doctor, what is all this?" Jamie asked, placing Droo on the floor.

"This, dear boy, is a dimensional shifter," the Doctor said, looking at the screens.

"A what?" Jamie asked while the Doctor checked the other screens and smiled, seeing that nothing had been damaged. He explained what a dimensional shifter was, shooing Droo off the consoles, and Jamie picked Droo up, holding it in his arms. "But what is a Knolli…uh...a…whatever it was you said?"

"They are called the K'nall'mak and the J'rilli or the guardians and…the keeper."

"Are you talking aboot the bairn and me?" Jamie asked, wide eyed.

"I'm afraid so."

"Dinnae they have a say in the matter?"

"Jamie, we don't have time…"

"Well, make time!"

"Jamie!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but they're just bairn! It's nae up tae you tae what's tae be done with them!"

"_Jamie, why are you and the Doctor fighting?" _Scorch asked, peeking into the room. They looked at it when the Doctor sighed and they walked out of the room. He noticed that the small dragons were huddled together at the center of the room and Peek-a-boo and Shimmer were shaking.

'Jamie's right. How can I do this to them? They're just babies,' the Doctor thought.

"All right, I need you to listen to me," the Doctor said while he explained what he wanted them to do and the small dragons tilted their heads, blinking. "Do you understand?"

"_No," _the small dragons said then yelped when the temple shook. The rocks and stones fell around them as Jamie looked at the Doctor and sighed. Walking to the first circle, Jamie turned and looked at the small dragons. The Doctor told him for the circles to work, the small dragons had to enter according to birth order and Jamie looked at Grunter.

"Grunter, come here," Jamie said while Grunter walked to him and he patted the soft scales. Nodding, he watched while Grunter walked into the circle and the light surrounded it. One by one, the small dragons walked inside the circles as the light surrounded them and his heart broke seeing the fear in Peek-a-boo and Shimmer's eyes. Walking to the center circle, Jamie stepped inside but nothing happened and he looked at the Doctor. The Doctor walked to him when he stepped out of the circle and the Doctor frowned. "Why didnae it work?"

"Because you're not the keeper," the Doctor said.

"Then who is?" Jamie asked while they went back to the room and the Doctor walked to the console. He checked the screens when he sighed and looked at Jamie.

"It's the Drago."

The Drago roared while the smoke and dust floated around it and Zoe and Maia had taken refuge in the TARDIS. Auroraalla had gone back to join the other dragons as they attacked the space cruiser and the laser blasts fired at them. Kennalar smiled, seeing the smoke and fires erupting from the haul of the space cruiser, when he saw several doors open and several cannons appeared. Frowning, he made his dragon fly closer and wondered what was happening.

The Drago heard some call to it when it turned and saw Jamie running toward it. He stopped as the heads came closer and Jamie panted, trying to calm his heart.

"What is wrong?" the Drago asked.

"The Doctor needs you," Jamie said.

"Why?"

"It turns out that I'm nae the keeper! You are!"

Nodding, the Drago picked Jamie up and headed for the cave. Going inside, it headed down the tunnel until it came to the temple. The Doctor watched while the Drago walked closer and placed Jamie on the ground. Droo had been sitting on the Doctor's shoulder, annoying him with its humming, when it scampered down his back and ran to Jamie. Jamie picked Droo up, placing it on his shoulder, as the Drago stood in front of the Doctor and the Doctor looked up at it.

"Are you sure about this?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," the Drago said, walking to the circle and stepped inside. They watched as the light surrounded it and they walked to the room. Jamie stood in the doorway while the Doctor walked to the console and looked at the screens.

"Jamie, I need you to place those goggles on," the Doctor said as Jamie saw the goggles on the peg in the wall and placed them on. He brought a pair of goggles over to the Doctor as he nodded, placing the goggles on, and Jamie walked back to the doorway. The Doctor pushed the buttons while the room hummed around them and he sighed. Walking to the main console, the Doctor placed his hand on the lever and looked at Jamie. Nodding, Jamie looked back at the others and the Doctor pulled the switch.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The room hummed while the Doctor looked at the screens and Jamie watched the small dragons. They looked around as the lights twinkled around them and Sea Mist looked back at him.

"_Jamie, this is neat!" _Sea Mist said. Nodding, Jamie watched the lights while the Doctor turned the switches and the humming grew louder. The lights grew brighter when Grunter's head snapped up and it stiffened.

"_H'rts!" _Grunter grumbled.

"It's alright," Jamie said, trying to sound convincing. Sea Mist stiffened as the humming grew louder and started shaking.

"_Jamie, I don't like this!" _Sea Mist shouted, making Jamie's heart hurt. Spitfire and Scratcher started shaking as well and Scratcher thumped against the light.

"_I want out!" _Scratcher shouted.

"_So do I!" _Spitfire said.

"_This isn't fun!" _Red said.

"_I want out!" _Rusty shouted.

"_Jamie, let us out!" _Peek-a-boo shouted.

""_I'm scared!" _Boomer shouted.

"_Jamie!" _Shimmer cried with tears rolling down its cheeks.

"_Please let us out!" _Scorch screamed.

"_We'll be good!" _Goldie shouted.

'_We promise!" _Spike screamed.

"_Out!" _Bubbo shouted, banging against the light.

"Doctor, I cannae take anymore of this! Do something!" Jamie shouted while the Doctor checked the screens and pulled the lever to his right. The humming roared around them as the lights grew brighter and the small dragons and the Drago screamed. "No! What have you done?"

Kennalar had moved away when the cannons moved toward him and the dragon landed on the large ledge. Suddenly the ground started shaking while a bright light bled out from the citadel and shaded his eyes.

"Great Scales, Doctor, what have you done?" Kennalar whispered.

Maia and Zoe watched as the light bled out from the citadel when Zoe checked the screens and Maia walked closer to the view screen.

"What is that?" Maia asked, looking at Zoe.

"I don't know," Zoe said when the TARDIS started shaking and Maia held onto the chair. They watched while the light grew brighter and they covered their eyes.

"What is that?" Kane asked, watching the light bleeding from the citadel and the man looked at the screen.

"I have no idea, Boss," the man said and Kane growled.

"Well, just don't sit there, do something!"

The light grew brighter when the space cruiser started shaking and Kane fell to the floor. The light flared as they covered their eyes and some of the men screamed. The light faded as Kane blinked a few times then got off the floor and looked at the main view screen.

"What?" Kane asked, seeing nothing but stars on the main view screen.

"They're gone!"

"I see that, you moron, where did they go? A planet can't just vanish!"

"Um, Boss, I think we have a bigger problem," the man said, pointing at several star cruisers materializing in front of them and Kane sighed.

"Oh, great," Kane said, rolling his eyes.

"What do we do, Boss?"

"Open a link," Kane said when he walked to the main view screen and it flickered. He watched as a female, with long red hair, appeared and he smiled. "Well, Commander Noble, a pleasure."

"Shut it," Commander Noble said.

"What brings you out here, D?" Kane asked, giving her a wink.

"Heard you were out hunting again," Commander Noble said, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Well, if I was, would I just floating here in space?"

"You might have run out of fuel. Our scans do show that your shields are down to nearly nothing."

"Had a bit of a run in with another ship is all."

"Don't get cute with me, Sunshine, I know you're up to something," Commander Noble said when a man walked to her and handed her a clipboard. Reading the information, she smiled and arched her right eyebrow up. "Well, what do we have here? It seems that you have some contraband on your ship."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then you won't mind us coming on board and have a look around, eh? Know this, you even THINK of going to warp and we'll blast you before you can flick the switch!"

Sighing, Kane knew he had no choice as he rolled his eyes and Commander Noble smiled.

"Boss?" the man askedas he looked at the others and scratched the back of his head.

"Prepare to be boarded," Kane sighed, hearing Commander Noble laughing, and turned back to the main view screen.

"See you in a bit!" Commander Noble teased while the main view clicked off and Kane growled.

"Come on now. Open your eyes," Jamie whispered while Goldie slowly opened its eyes and looked at him. "There you are."

"_Owie," _Goldie said as he gently stroked the soft scales and it slowly stood up. The Doctor had released the Drago and the small dragons as Jamie led Goldie to the others and Droo, who had hid behind a console, scampered up his leg to his shoulder and snuggled against his head.

"Is everyone alright?" Jamie asked while the Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver in the pocket of his coat and patted Grunter on the head.

"Oh, yes, they're fine," the Doctor said, heading for the room. Jamie followed him as they went inside the room and walked to the console. The Doctor checked the screens while Jamie watched and Droo purred in his ear. "Ah, yes, it appears that we are two systems over from where we were originally."

"What aboot the hunters?"

"Well, I would say that they must have been shocked to the see that we just vanished."

"Wonae they come after us?"

"I don't think so considering that they have no idea where we went. If they do come then they have a way to…" the Doctor said when he frowned and tapped his finger on the tip of his nose. "Now, that can't be right."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, according to this, the dimensional shifter could only be used once because the wear and tear would not only kill the guardians and the keeper but destroy all of time and space."

"So they have no way tae prevent the hunters from attacking them again."

The Doctor checked the screens when he saw something and smiled, secretly thanking his father. Pushing the buttons, he looked at the screens and headed for the door. Jamie followed him out of the room when he walked to the Drago and the small dragons gathered around Jamie.

"Did it work?" the Drago asked.

"Yes, now let's go see how the others are," the Doctor said while they headed for the tunnel and Droo hummed, leaning against Jamie's head.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

"What just happened?" Maia asked, blinking.

"I don't know," Zoe said, walking to the doors. Going outside, they saw the riders and dragons and Kennalar walked to Zoe.

"Where is the Doctor?" Kennalar asked while the Doctor, Jamie, the Drago, Droo and the small dragons walked closer.

"I'm right here," the Doctor said, making them turn around and Zoe smiled.

"Doctor, what was that light?" Zoe asked.

"That was the dimensional shifter," the Doctor said, explaining what the dimensional shifter was and how it worked.

"You moved the entire planet?" Kennalar asked.

"Well, the machine did most of the work, but, yes, the entire planet has moved two systems to the right."

"_And we helped!" _Scorch said, hold its head high.

"Yes, you all were a big help," the Doctor said, patting Scorch's head.

"What about the hunters? Will they return?" Maia asked.

"No, you have seen the last of them."

"But, if they could find us once, they could again," Kennalar said.

"Ah, now that's the thing. Not only has the dimensional shifter moved your world, it has cloaked it so that anyone approaching will see a dead, uninhabitable planet."

"Amazing!" the Drago said as the Doctor walked to the TARDIS and opened the doors.

"Where are you going?" Maia asked.

"I'm afraid we have to leave," the Doctor said when Scratcher and Spike scampered to him and gently pushed him away from the TARDIS. "Now, see here…!"

"_No leaving!" _Scratcher said while the others gathered around Jamie and Zoe and gently moved them back from the TARDIS.

"_Jamie, don't go!" _Peek-a-boo said as Jamie smiled and held his hands up.

"Now, I know what it's like tae have tae say good-bye tae friends but we have tae go," Jamie said, looking at twelve sad faces.

'_But who will play with us?" _Goldie asked, tears trickled down its cheeks.

"_I will play with you," _Auroraalla said.

"_Who will take us on outings?" _Boomer asked.

"I will," Maia said.

"_Who will play music so we can go to sleep?" _Spitfire asked.

"I'm sure we can find someone," Kennalar said.

"An' I'm sure that the Doctor will bring us back for visits. Right, Doctor?" Jamie asked, giving the Doctor a stern look.

"Ah, well, yes, yes, we will come back," the Doctor said, nodding.

"Now, you wee beasties, come here an' give me a hug!" Jamie said as the small dragons gathered around him and he hugged them one at a time. Looking at Auroraalla, he walked to it and it lowered its head. "I think I'm going tae miss you most of all."

""_I will always be your dragon," _Auroraalla said as he stroked the soft scales and sadly smiled.

"Well, we really have to go!" the Doctor said, waving for Zoe and Jamie to follow him and walked inside the TARDIS. Zoe followed him when Maia stood in front of Jamie and twirled some of her hair in her fingers.

"You sure that you don't want to stay?" Maia asked, stroking his cheek. Jamie's face turned bright red while his heart slammed in his chest and he shyly smiled.

"A-aye," Jamie said, watching her move closer. She placed her arms around his neck as she kissed his lips and moved her fingers through his hair. Moving back, she smiled and walked away. He watched her going inside the cave while the Doctor came into the doorway of the TARDIS and frowned.

"Jamie?" the Doctor asked.

"Coming," Jamie said as he walked to the TARDIS and they walked inside while the doors closed. The soft sound of the engines filled the air while the TARDIS started to vanish and the small dragons gasped.

"_Wow!" _the small dragons said as TARDIS vanished and the Drago smiled.

The engines hummed while the Doctor looked at the screens and pushed the buttons. Zoe and Jamie had gone to bed hours ago and the Doctor was enjoying the quiet. Suddenly he felt the TARDIS poking his mind when he walked to the door and it hissed opened. Going down the hallway, he walked toward the door to Zoe's room and opened the door enough to peek inside. Zoe was sleeping peacefully as he closed the door and frowned, placing a finger to his lips. Walking down the hallway, he stood in front of the door to Jamie's room and the door was open a crack. Opening the door, he walked inside the room and heard the soft sound of bagpipes. Walking to the bed, the Doctor looked down when he saw Jamie sleeping on his left side and was holding onto the pillow.

"Grr," a soft voice growled and the Doctor saw the red eyes glowing at him. He watched while something crawled onto Jamie's side and Droo glared at the Doctor.

"My word, where did you come from?" the Doctor whispered.

'It snuck on board while you were saying good-bye,' the TARDIS whisperedand the Doctor looked at the ceiling.

"Oh, dear, dear, dear, this is going to be unpleasant."

'What do you mean?'

"Well, I can't let him keep it!"

'Why not?'

"For one thing, it's…a dragon!"

'Only a very small one. I did take the liberty in acquiring some of its native food stuff and can replicate it. And Jamie is responsible enough to take care of it.'

"Like he did with that lizard?"

'The lizard escaped on its own.'

"We both know that but Zoe beat it to death with her boot. She is not going to happy once she finds out that I let him keep Droo."

'Then what are you going to do?'

"You both could go away an' let me sleep," Jamie grumbled, half opening his eyes and the Doctor looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, dear boy, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's all right. Are you going tae let me keep Droo?"

"Of course I am but you have to promise to keep a close eye on it. I don't want any surprises in my shoes or little "gifts" left in the control room after it goes hunting," the Doctor said, giving them a stern look. Droo stood up on its hind legs as it crossed a claw over its heart and nodded.

"I promise, too," Jamie grumbled, closing his eyes and went back to sleep. The Doctor patted Jamie's head as Droo settled on Jamie's hip and Jamie sighed. Smiling, the Doctor walked to the door, walked out of the room and shook his head. Walking down the hallway, he headed for the library and walked to the bookcase. Looking at the books, he picked one off the shelf and walked to the overstuffed chair. He sat down when he opened the book and started reading. Suddenly he had the feeling he was being watched as he slowly looked up and Droo was perched on the top of the chair. Wiggling a finger, the Doctor watched while Droo crawled down the chair onto his lap, turned around three times and plopped down, closing its eyes. The Doctor went back to reading the book as he stroked the soft scales every now and then and Droo softly purred.

The End….


End file.
